La femme sans tête
by AFishCalledNobody88
Summary: Annath est un sujet d'expérience pour le compte de la Shinra qui a conclu un contrat avec le gouvernement américain pour tester la mako sur des personnes de notre monde. Jusqu'au jour où… Futur pairing par la suite !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Annath**

_Il était une fois une jeune fille qui vivait une vie paisible._

_Comme toute personne normale, la vie avait ses hauts et ses bas,_

_Mais elle était heureuse malgré tout._

_Un jour comme un autre, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle,_

_On lui coupa la tête_

…

Je m'appelle Annath, j'ai 22 ans, enfin, je crois.

Voilà longtemps, je n'ai pas la notion du temps, j'ai perdu la mémoire. Pour une raison ou une autre, j'ai perdu la mémoire. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand ? Je ne sais pas.

Je vis dans une grande maison, ça aussi, je pense. En fait, j'habite une pièce assez grande de 30 m², plus une petite salle de bain aménagée. Je ne sors jamais, pas même de cette pièce, j'aurais bien voulu sortir mais _il _n'a jamais voulu accédé à ma requête. Trop dangereux, selon lui : le monde est dangereux pour moi, a-t-il dit. De tout de manière, c'est fermé à double tours de l'extérieur. Cette personne est mon médecin « personnel », le professeur Kirk. Je l'appelle « professeur » quand on se parle mais dans ma tête, je dis « il ». Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, il est agréable, on discute, il essaye de raviver ma mémoire, mais ça ne marche pas… Je n'arrive pas à donner des noms, du fait de la perte de ma mémoire. Je fais des efforts cependant devant lui, il est très gentil. Il m'a appris à lire et à écrire. En plus d'avoir perdu ma tête, j'ai oublié comment lire, écrire, parler, bien que parler est la 1ère chose que j'ai su refaire. Tenir une conversation m'est difficile. Je n'ai pas réellement de raison d'être, puisque je n'ai plus de passé. C'est lui qui m'a dit que je m'appelais Annath Edgecombe, que j'étais née à San Francisco, le 4 juillet, le jour de la fête nationale des Etats-Unis, le pays où je vis, il vit, nous vivons. Il m'a dit également que j'avais été victime d'un grave accident au sein de ma ville natale. Un mouvement de foule m'a poussé sur la route et un camion n'a pas pu m'éviter. J'aurais dû mourir, officiellement, je le suis. C'est cet accident qui est à l'origine de la perte de ma mémoire. Mais même de ça, je ne m'en souviens pas.

On pourrait croire que je suis naïve de croire tout ce qu'il me dit. C'est vrai mais qui d'autre me parle ? Je suis bien traitée, je ne suis pas malheureuse, mais pas heureuse non plus. J'aimerais sortir mais sincèrement, où irais-je ? Je ne ferais pas deux pas sans être perdue.

Il dit que je suis jolie, je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas les tenues classiques que je porte qui vont me mettre en valeur, je n'ai en guise de garde-robe, que des t-shirts et des pantalons noirs très justes au corps. Je suis une grande tige de presque 1m80, maigre comme un clou. C'est ma morphologie dit-il, j'ai une silhouette longiligne. J'ai cependant pas mal de poitrine, mais bon je m'en fiche un peu. Que dire de mon visage, il est fin comme ma silhouette, des lèvres pulpeuses mais pâles comme ma peau, un nez droit, des yeux cependant étonnants : un vert brillant mais tirant sur le violet aux extrémités de l'iris. Je ne peux pas vraiment décrire mais c'est comme si on avait versé une goutte de colorant vert au centre de mon œil qui à l'origine était violet. Mes cheveux bruns foncés, mais surtout ma frange cache mes yeux étranges. J'aime plutôt bien mes yeux, eux ne sont pas chétifs, ils sont vifs et brillants. Il m'a dit que c'était dû aux injections de « mako » durant ma convalescence, une substance fantastique qui a sauvé ma vie. Il ne s'est pas trop étendu sur le sujet, j'ai ma propre théorie, c'est une sorte de sérum non officiel, c'est-à-dire, interdit donc j'ai servi de cobaye. Je sers de cobaye. Il m'en injecte encore régulièrement, à chaque fois, je suis clouée au lit, dans l'incapacité de bouger, tellement je souffre. Ça brûle, ça fait mal. Mais un mal pour un bien, cela me prouve que je vis toujours. Ou pas.

Je n'ai pas l'occasion de faire beaucoup de chose dans cette pièce. A part tourner en rond, et à ce moment-là, _elle_ me dit de cesser à travers l'interphone. Je parle d'Irina, la bonne si l'on peut dire. Une surveillante plutôt, car il y a une caméra dans ma chambre pour vérifier que je ne fasse pas de bêtises. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'intimité, seulement dans ma petite salle de bain, mais gare à moi, si je reste plus d'une heure dedans, elle crie dans l'interphone sinon. Elle m'agace. Je lui demande de temps en temps des choses pour m'occuper mais presque toujours, elle dit non. Elle doit surement avoir l'accord du professeur pour me permettre l'accès à certaines choses comme des livres. Les premiers livres que j'ai eues, étaient des livres de géographie. Génial, mais comme je dois tout réapprendre. Il y a bien une télévision mais on s'est arrangé pour que je n'aie accès qu'à des chaînes animalières, géographiques, de fitness, de musiques mais essentiellement de musique classique. Je n'ai pas droit aux informations.

Du coup, vu le manque d'informations et de variétés, je pose des questions au professeur. Il vient me voir tous les jours, entre 20 h et 21 h, parfois le matin de 11h à 12h. Il est jeune, il doit avoir dans les 40 ans, il a une peau clair, la barbe toujours impeccablement rasée, des cheveux noirs courts plaqués sur sa tête, les yeux gris. Il est patient. J'en pose des anodines comme « Qui est le président des Etats-Unis actuellement ? » et des plus sérieuses. Un jour, sur une chaîne animalière, je suis tombée sur un documentaire sur la reproduction des lions, j'ai demandé au professeur comment ça se passait pour les humains, il est devenu très rouge et ne savait que répondre. C'est Anna qui pour une fois m'a fourni cette réponse, c'est la première et unique fois que je l'ai vu dans ma chambre. Je pensais qu'elle était jeune mais c'est une personne d'environ 60 ans avec des cheveux mi- longs ondulés blancs. Comme son caractère, toute sa silhouette est sèche. Elle m'a donné un livre très détaillé dans le sujet et m'a expliqué brièvement les rudiments de la manière suivante : « c'est comme les lions, mais personne n'est obligé de mordre, ni de le faire en levrette ». Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'était la levrette, qu'elle était partie et avait claquée la porte. Le livre a répondu à ma place. C'est un sujet embarrassant, je l'admets après coup. Il y a eu une autre question après cet épisode qui était « C'est quoi le kama sutra ? ». Le professeur est encore devenu rouge mais il m'a répondu cette fois-ci, enfin presque : « Tu es trop curieuse, mais franchement, ça ne t'avancera pas à grand-chose de savoir, ce sont des conseils sur le désir et je n'en dirais pas plus. »

J'allais répliquer mais je me suis dit que si je ne m'en souvenais pas, c'est que soit ce n'était pas mémorable, soit je n'avais jamais fait l'amour. Je n'opte pour rien du tout, je ne me souviens pas, c'est tout.

Mon passe-temps préféré est finalement, le dessin. C'est un talent, il dit. Et là, c'est vrai, je sais dessiner. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de modèles mais la télévision et ses images me suffisent. Ça me calme, car à force d'être enfermée, j'angoisse. Les dessins me donnent une compagnie, je les placarde sur les murs désespérément blancs et sans personnalités de ma chambre. Je dessine, je suis bien, je suis moi, sûrement une des seules choses qui restent de moi. Ou mon ancien moi.

Il me dit souvent que quitte à être un livre vierge, autant repartir de zéro. D'accord, mais d'où ? Je ne suis pas vraiment libre, donc ça n'a pas d'intérêt. Comme ce que je suis.

Je suis sans intérêt.

…

_La jeune fille tomba à terre, perdue._

_Son corps ne bougea plus,_

_Car hélas, elle n'avait plus de tête._

Première fanfiction sur ce site ! J'ai déjà écrit sur Naruto. C'est la première sur Final Fantasy 7. L'histoire va évoluer autour d'Annath, et un conte que j'invente au fil et à mesure. J'ai préféré planté le décor aux Etats-Unis, j'aime ce pays à cause d'un ami et de beaucoup de vieux films ^^. Une bonne partie de l'histoire se passera dans notre monde puis dans le monde de FF7. L'histoire se passera au moment de Crisis Core. Il y a certainement beaucoup de questions sur le pourquoi du comment, mais il fallait absolument planter la personnalité de Annath, c'est le fil rouge de l'histoire ! Il va y avoir moins de monologue par la suite. L'histoire va vite évoluer, elle rencontrera pas mal d'embûche, mais elle devrait rencontrer l'amour...

Je vous laisse découvrir, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! J'espère simplement que ce sera positif !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La rencontre**

Il y avait de cela 6 ans, les Etats-Unis étaient entrés en contact avec un monde inconnu nommé Gaïa. Le choc avait été massif au gouvernement. Surtout que ce monde, bien que plus petit, était immensément puissant. Une puissante entreprise appelée Shinra gouvernait officiellement Gaïa. Elle avait su domptée une source d'énergie inestimable coulant dans le sol de leur monde, qui traité de la bonne manière, fournissait une énergie incroyable. Cette substance prenait le nom de Mako.

C'était au cours d'une expérience, sur une nouvelle « matéria », sorte de concentration d'énergie condensée dans une bille, que la Shinra avait découvert que cette nouvelle expérience ouvrait un portail vers un autre monde. Alternatif ? Il sembla vite clair que la Terre était parallèle à Gaïa.

Mais au début tout ne fut pas simple. Le gouvernement n'en crut pas ses yeux quand un jour débarqua un drôle de groupe, bizarrement habillé, à la maison blanche et déclara venir d'un autre univers. Il fallut toute la force de persuasion des représentants de la Shinra pour convaincre le Président des Etats-Unis qu'ils venaient en paix. Encore plus quand les hauts gradés de l'armée américaine débarquèrent et étaient prêts à déclarer la guerre sans sommation. Cependant, il apparut vite clair que la guerre était une idiotie et la curiosité prit vite le dessus sur la méfiance.

Les plus hauts dignitaires de la Shinra avaient fait le déplacement. Le Président de la Shinra était présent en personne, c'était un homme aux cheveux blonds et à la silhouette enveloppée. On comprit vite que c'était un homme d'affaire très attirée sur des futurs bénéfices de leurs venues sur ce nouveau monde. La Directrice du Département du Développement de l'armement, Scarlet, coupa le souffle de plus d'un, par sa beauté, sa robe rouge cachait habilement les épines de la rose. Le Directeur du Département scientifique, le professeur Hojo, un homme étrange qui semblait sadique avec des cheveux noirs gras fit froid dans le dos des individus présents : il semblait disséquer mentalement toutes les choses à portée de vue. Le Directeur du Soldat, Lazard, qui portait un costume violet, était un jeune homme séduisant aux cheveux blonds coiffés d'une manière faussement décontractée, portant des lunettes discrètes. On lui trouva très vite un lien de parenté avec le président Shinra bien que rien ne fut échangé à ce sujet. Il était accompagné du général Sephiroth, un jeune homme à la longue chevelure argentée et dotés de yeux félins dont la présence imposante coupa le souffle de plus d'un, une aura de puissance émané de lui. Il n'était accompagné que d'une quinzaine de personnes en costumes noirs stricts appelés Turks dirigé par un certain Veld, un homme brun avec une barbe.

L'organisation de l'entreprise fit hausser plus d'un sourcil notamment l'organisation militaire appelée Soldat et l'organisation secrète appelée Turk. L'organisation en classe était étonnante, cependant les tueurs de l'ombre ne faisaient pas l'unanimité, après tout, les Etats-Unis étaient un Etat de droit, bien que la CIA pouvait y être assimilé. Mais on admirait le général Sephiroth qui pourtant n'était là que pour assurer la sécurité des hauts personnages de la Shinra et représenter le Soldat qui n'était pas présent dans un souci de confidentialité. Il n'avait pas pris une seule fois la parole. Scarlet qui semblait être une croqueuse d'homme, avait fait étalage de tous ses charmes durant toute leur rencontre. Ce qui lui coûta presque sa robe rouge dès le début de leur rencontre quand la première dame des Etats-Unis l'avait vu approché d'un peu trop près de son mari mais finalement n'avait eu que pour seul conséquence d'un crêpage de chignon de dix bonnes minutes. M. le Président eut par la suite une très longue conversation avec sa femme qui disposa l'assistance de sa présence, non sans un regard noir.

Quand toute menace sembla écartée, les choses sérieuses purent commencer ou plutôt le commerce put commencer. Le but de cette rencontre n'était certainement pas de faire prendre connaissance à la population mondiale de l'existence d'un autre monde mais d'échanger des connaissances et des technologies. Gaïa était un monde magique, où on utilise les matérias qui permettent de se battre avec les éléments voire d'invoquer des créatures, où les personnes sont bien plus fortes que la moyenne terrienne et où donc les combats en corps à corps sont bien plus fréquents en conséquence. Il était clair que la magie était absente de la Terre, mais l'armement était très développé voire trop. La Shinra s'intéressa très rapidement à l'armement militaire, elle s'était adressée directement aux Etats-Unis pas sans raison, après tout n'était-ce pas la première puissance mondiale ? Bien que le matériel n'incluait pas la possibilité d'inclure des matérias, cette technologie permettrait de mettre fin à des conflits sur leur propre monde dans la région de Wutaï, équivalent de l'Asie, du Japon. On ne s'épancha pas trop sur l'énergie nucléaire, comportant trop de risque aux yeux de la Shinra et dont Gaïa était dépourvue comme la Terre était dépourvue de Mako qu'on ne pouvait comparer au pétrole.

Une grande table avait été aménagée pour faciliter la discussion entre le gouvernement et les représentants de Gaïa. Un premier accord avait été signé, où les Etats-Unis et la Shinra s'engageaient à ne pas informer leurs populations respectives de la connaissance d'un autre monde. La Shinra ne voulait pas permettre des immigrations sur Gaïa et il semblait clair que tous seraient paniqués devant une telle découverte. Chaque monde avait ses problèmes et cela garantissait la paix. La fourniture de certains modèles d'armes de la Terre à la Shinra qu'elle pourrait effectivement reproduire fut le deuxième accord conclu.

Cependant, il fallait un échange équivalent et le professeur Hojo prit très vite la parole. Il était curieux, curieux de savoir si nos deux espèces étaient si similaire que ça. Un sourire sadique s'était dessiné sur son visage à la pensée de futures expériences.

* * *

_I ans, à la maison blanche_

Le Président des Etats-Unis fit la grimace. Le vice-président quant à lui haussa un sourcil. Le Président s'éclaircit la voix et reprit parole non sans une hésitation :

« Faire des tests sur des personnes de notre monde pour étudier nos similitudes, professeur Hojo ? Quels genres de tests ? Sachez que les cobayes humains sont interdits depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

- Sauf pour les personnes consentantes, répliqua le vice-président, mais je doute fortement que quelqu'un veuille faire l'objet de tests comparatifs avec une espèce « extra-terrestre ».

- Oui, c'est vrai pas n'importe quels test, répondit le professeur Hojo, j'aimerai donner la possibilité, avec votre accord M. le Président, et notre Président, de faire des tests de Mako sur des terriens.

- Sur des animaux, oui, mais pas sur des humains, haussa la voix d'un des conseillers du gouvernement.

- Je vous déconseille les animaux, décria Hojo avec un petit rire glaçant, il y a trop de risques de dégénérescence, votre monde est dépourvu de magie, vous vous retrouveriez avec des monstres. Les membres du Soldat sont améliorés à la Mako, nous avons des tests concluants sur des êtres humains, cela vous donnera une base d'étude. Je n'ai pas de doutes sur le sujet. Vous pourriez trouver des nouveaux médicaments sur des maladies intraitables et bien d'autres choses. De plus, vous nous délivrerez vos résultats, je suis impatient de les avoir… Et même les heureux élus. »

On sentit un malaise émané du général Sephiroth dont la mâchoire se contracta, il ne semblait pas aimer l'idée au contraire du Président Shinra qui hocha aussitôt la tête pour signaler son accord avec le scientifique. Lazad regarda Sephiroth comprenant sa gêne, il savait comme Hojo pouvait être un horrible personnage. Scarlet semblait ravie. Beaucoup de conseillers se regardèrent. L'un d'eux, assis à côté du Président pris la parole :

« On pourrait chercher des personnes consentantes ? Mais cela revient à révéler l'existence d'un autre monde. Des personnes en fin de vie ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il rougit, lui aussi était curieux. Le professeur prit la parole pour ajouter :

« Ou des personnes mortellement blessées, la Mako a des vertus curatives spectaculaires, l'urgence prime sur le consentement dans votre monde, non ? »

Un silence pesant accueillit cette constatation. Le Président leva la tête. Un général de l'armée américaine présent à la table des négociations se redressa subitement, voyant là une opportunité de renforcer leurs propres forces armées :

« Très bien, cela pourrait marcher dans ce sens.

- M. le Président, sauf votre respect, ce serait des cobayes ! Protesta un conseiller.

- Si cette substance peut sauver des vies, cela en vaut la peine. Cette substance fait déjà ses preuves sur une armée. Si c'est contrôlé, au moindre problème, les expériences seront stoppées.

- Détruites, rectifia le vice-président à la grande horreur de l'assemblée.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Fit sèchement le militaire.

- Au nom de la sécurité nationale, au moindre problème, les expériences seront détruites que cela vous plaise ou non, dit-il en tournant la tête tout autour de lui. Elles ne seront pas officielles, si les journalistes mettent leurs nez dedans ou si une expérience dégénère, ou au moindre pépin que ce soit, les expériences seront éliminées. Cette idée est déplaisante même malsaine mais c'est une question de sécurité avant tout. Puisqu'aussi, il semble que vous seuls pouvez venir sur notre monde, nous vous délivrerons les résultats des expertises à chaque fois que vous le souhaitez mais les expériences resteront sur Terre. Etes-vous d'accord à ce sujet ?

- Tant que les informations circulent et que nos accords tiennent toujours, cela me va, répondit le Président Shinra. Cependant, nos accords peuvent toujours être rediscutés, ajouta-t-il en voyant une certaine déception voire animosité de la part du professeur Hojo qui voyait tous ses échantillons s'évaporer sous ses yeux. Cet accord vous semble-t-il honnête M. le Président ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers le Président qui était resté silencieux durant l'échange. Il leva la tête et répondit :

« C'est entendu »

Presque toutes les personnes présentes hochèrent la tête en accord avec le Président. Le général Sephiroth lui pencha la tête, d'un monde à un autre, les hommes restaient les mêmes. Des monstres de cruauté envers leurs semblables, après tout, il avait passé tout son enfance dans un laboratoire avec son fou furieux de père, Hojo…

J'ai eu mon premier commentaire et mon premier follower ! Merci **Baka27** =) ! Ça fait plaisir ! On passe aux explications du pourquoi du comment. La Shinra a créée une matéria qui permet d'aller et venir sur Terre. Cependant, l'inverse est possible. Petit spoiler, une solution sera trouvée mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant. J'essaye d'écrire 1500 mots par chapitre, cela peut varier. Je vais poster deux autres chapitres très prochainement, après il n'y aura plus grand chose pour au moins une semaine. J'ai des examens très importants la semaine prochaine. Si je me suis lancée dans cette fanfiction, c'était parce que c'était la seule solution pour me sentir moins stressée. Pas d'inquiétude, je terminerai cette histoire, j'ai une fin en tête, je ne l'abandonnerai pas =D

Sauf si ça déplaît à trop de personnes.

Merci de me suivre !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : L'évasion**

Aucun bruit ne venait troubler la concentration des scientifiques sur leurs microscopes dans un institut de recherche de New-York. Depuis quelques temps, le travail devenait de moins en moins important. Les scientifiques avaient déjà exploités au maximum les ressources de la Mako, cette substance « extra-terrestre ». Les résultats avaient été spectaculaires dans un premier temps, depuis, la pilule était amère à avaler. On appréhendait les décisions en hauts lieux. Un laborantin poussa un soupir en voyant les résultats des nouveaux tests et regarda sa montre.

« Où est Kirk ?

- Tu sais bien où, il va bientôt arriver.

- La prochaine fois on lui demande rien, il est toujours en retard. Il a intérêt à arriver à l'heure pour défendre notre cause.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il tient trop à son expérience.

- Ne t'avise pas de dire expérience devant lui, protégée, oui. Il ne supporte pas ce mot surtout à l'encontre de cette fille.

- Comme s'il n'allait pas prendre notre partie. On ne veut pas perdre nos beaux cobayes, après tout, peu importe notre degré d'affection. »

* * *

« Alors comment fut ta journée Annath ? »

Le professeur Kirk se tenait assis sur l'unique siège de la chambre d'Annath. Il se tenait en face de sa protégée, allongée sur son lit à plat ventre. Elle jouait avec une mèche de cheveu qui lui tombait sur le visage. Elle regardait le bord de son lit de son regard jade-améthyste comme l'aimait à le souligner le scientifique.

« Pas grand-chose, comme d'habitude.

-Je ne crois pas moi, décris-moi tout ce que tu as fait depuis ce matin, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. »

Annath se redressa et s'assit au milieu de son lit, les jambes bien tendues.

« Eh bien, je me suis réveillée vers 9 heures, je suis allée prendre une douche. Je me suis amusée à me plaquer les cheveux sur le crane, à faire des piques, jusqu'à ce que Irina me crie dans l'interphone de sortir parce que ça faisait une heure que j'occupais la salle de bain et que le petit-déjeuner était servi dans la trappe, dit-elle en regardant un emplacement dans le mur réservé à cet effet où trois fois par jour l'on disposait ses repas à heure fixe. Je me suis habillée, j'ai mangé… etc, etc.

- Etc, etc ? Kirk dit en rigolant doucement.

- Tous les jours, c'est la même chose, professeur. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. C'est comme à la télévision, il n'y a pas beaucoup de variétés, beaucoup de rediffusion. D'ailleurs, j'ai revu ce documentaire sur la reproduction des lions… Ah ah, vous rougissez !

- Touché coulé, dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Bon, la chose la plus constructive que j'ai fait de la journée, c'est un dessin. Il est sur mon bureau derrière vous. »

Le professeur se retourna et se saisit du dessin qui représentait un indien, ou plutôt une indienne coiffée de plume tel un chef indien.

« Très joli ! Un documentaire sur les indiens ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- Ça m'est venu comme ça… hésita Annath en mâchonnant sa mèche de cheveu.

- Un reliquat de ta mémoire ? C'est très bien ça ! C'est une améliora…

- Je ne pense pas, l'interrompit-elle, j'ai eu envie de changer, c'est ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit, il n'y a pas eu de flashs ni quoique ce soit. C'est venu comme ça.

- Peut-être, mais il arrive qu'on ait des impressions de déjà vu, tu sais et soudainement, on se souvient de quelque chose. C'est un point positif ! »

Annath fit l'esquisse d'un sourire tout en baissant les yeux. Devant cette hésitation, le professeur eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il y n'avait jamais voulu faire ça avant. Il l'aimait énormément comme un père avec sa fille. Il entendait Irina lui crier mentalement de ne pas faire cette idiotie, elle n'était pour elle, qu'une gêne, voire un danger pour lui-même. Il allait se lever quand son portable sonna et qu'il se rappela qu'il était déjà bien tard et qu'il était presque en retard à ce déplaisant rendez-vous qui devait avoir lieu à 21h, soit dans presque 30 minutes.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié que j'avais une chose de prévue ce soir, je dois partir. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais se tourna vers Annath pour lui dire ses quelques mots :

« Ne cherche jamais à sortir »

Il ne vit pas sa grimace.

* * *

« Les expériences prendront fin dans une semaine »

Une vague de protestation accueillit l'annonce du membre de la CIA qui représentait le gouvernement. Il ne perdit pas décontenance et reprit la parole en ajoutant :

« Ce qui signifie que les expériences vont être détruites pour une question de sécurité nationale.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de faire part de nos futurs projets.

- La question est toute discutée, vous n'avancez plus selon le gouvernement. »

La porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit à la volée faisant place au professeur Kirk qui dit à la volée :

« Je suis pile poil à l'heure ! »

Un silence fit place à cette entrée soudaine. L'agent de la CIA s'éclaircit la gorge :

« C'est exact, c'est moi qui suis arrivé en avance, je vous prie de m'excuser. De toute façon, la question est réglée.

- Je crois comprendre et je vous conjure de faire cela !

- Je viens de dire que la question est réglée, ce n'est plus une question de ma compétence, je ne fais que rapporter les décisions prises en hauts lieux. Les légumes parlent pour vous.

- Un accident de dosage qui n'a eu pour conséquence que de rendre inoffensif une expérience. Ce sont les conséquences d'un empoissonnement Mako typique, il pourrait même s'en remettre.

- Que dites-vous de la violence extrême de certains sujets qui ont blessé certains membres de votre personnel ?

- C'est normal, après tout, ils n'ont donné aucun consentement à leur détention. Tous ne sont pas comme ça.

- Cela vaut pour votre « expérience », aussi docile soit-elle.

- Je vous interdis de… »

Blackout. Coupure d'électricité.

« Comme si ça ne pouvait pas empirer. »

Les alarmes incendies se déclenchèrent automatiquement à cette annonce. Ce qui inquiéta un peu plus les scientifiques, cela signifiait évacuation des locaux sauf pour les scientifiques dans la salle réservée aux cellules des cobayes. Le déclenchement de l'alarme incendie était fréquente dans les locaux pour une raison inconnue. Les pompiers avaient pris l'habitude de venir faire une visite de routine, c'est-à-dire, se garer devant l'institut, entrer dans le hall, parler au vigile et repartir. Rien d'inquiétant, juste une perte de temps de 30 minutes, le temps qu'ils repartent, que l'électricité soit rétablit et de vérifier que les expériences dormaient toujours.

Rien d'inquiétant. Normalement.

* * *

« C'est parti, les voies d'aérations, le vigile, les pompiers et on est libre.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais une force pareille Giorgio !

- On doit s'enfuir et vite, avant qu'ils ne remarquent notre absence. Tu as la sacoche de l'autre ?

- Oui. Allons-y. »

Deux ombres se faufilèrent dans un emplacement au plafond. L'autre n'était qu'une ombre tremblante sur le sol. Le scientifique s'était pris la porte blindée en pleine face quand le cobaye l'avait défoncée. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'aider et avait préféré ouvrir une cellule voisine. Le cobaye libéré était sorti dans le couloir et s'était arrangé à faire disjoncter le système électrique et déclencher l'alarme incendie. Ils étaient revenus dans la pièce en continuant à ignorer l'agonie de l'homme bloquée sous la porte blindée. Incapable de bouger, le scientifique parvenait à dire dans un murmure après que les deux ombres eurent disparues :

« Evasion. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Le chevalier servant**

Irina était contrariée. En ce moment, elle était fâchée pour un oui, pour un non. Elle sentait que la soirée serait longue. Elle tournait et retournait en rond, ne sachant que faire pour décharger sa colère. Elle trouva dans les secondes qui suivirent un moyen de se calmer en la personne d'Annath qui l'imitait innocemment dans sa chambre. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone et cria :

« Cesse de marcher ! Assieds-toi, nom d'un chien ! »

Elle la vit se figer puis se diriger vers l'interphone qu'elle avait également dans sa chambre et dit :

« Je peux avoir un chien ? »

Irina se sentit de nouveau sur les nerfs et répondit vertement :

« Pour qu'il fasse comme toi ? Il ne fera que courir après sa queue. Et qui le sortira ? Idiote… »

Elle lâcha l'interphone et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Quitte à s'occuper, elle allait préparer en avance le repas du lendemain. Demain n'était que mercredi mais pour elle, ce serait un dimanche. Elle sentait que bientôt, elle serait enfin débarrasser de cette fille. Elle pourrait enfin retrouver son fils chéri, en tête à tête, pour elle seule.

* * *

Les pompiers passèrent pour la deuxième fois au cours du mois de mai à l'institut de recherche de New-York situé légèrement en périphérie du centre-ville. Inhabituelle pour ce genre d'infrastructure, certainement un choix de discrétion, les scientifiques n'aiment pas avoir des journalistes dans leurs affaires, surtout si elles doivent rester confidentielles. Le camion des pompiers tourna subitement à droite sur une route s'éloignant un peu plus de la civilisation comme l'éclairage. Ce ne serait qu'une énième visite de routine, le chauffeur connaissait le chemin par cœur. Le chef des pompiers prit note dans sa tête de dire aux responsables de cette structure de se calmer sur l'électricité, si l'alarme incendie sonnait aussi souvent, c'était essentiellement dû aux coupures d'électricité à répétition. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il fabriquait dans ce bâtiment. Un dernier tournant et ils étaient arrivés. Le camion freinait et se gara parallèlement à la façade. Alors que seul le chef des pompiers descendait, un grand homme vêtu de noir courut vers lui. Il remarqua vite qu'il s'agissait du vigile de l'entrée, apparemment un nouveau vigile dans les 25 ans, très grand et très musclé, aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux verts saisissants. Il lui dit à bout de souffle :

« Enfin, vous voilà ! Je sais que vous déplacez très souvent mais ce soir, c'est du sérieux ! Un appareil électrique a explosé et a brûlé gravement celui qui l'utilisait, plus toutes les personnes voisines. C'est maîtrisé. Il faut vite que vous montiez au 10ème étage !

-Zut ! Tout le monde sort ! Trousse de secours et brancards ! On regarde l'état des blessés et ensuite on appelle une ambulance, pas de panique. »

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, tous les pompiers étaient sortis et s'étaient précipités dans le hall pour emprunter les ascenseurs. Une fois que les portes se furent refermées, une ombre surgit de derrière le comptoir du hall et se précipita dehors. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon blanc et d'une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux étaient aussi fous que ceux du vigile, mais plus longs et raidis de crasse de telle manière qu'on aurait su de quelle couleur ils étaient. Ses yeux verts guettaient dans tous les sens, comme fous. Il portait une sacoche brune. Il murmura vite :

« Ils sont partis ?!

- Oui

- Cassons-nous Giorgio ! On prend le camion ?

- T'es devenu fou de toutes ses expériences au point d'en perdre ta rationalité ? J'ai les clés de la voiture du vigile, c'est une Toyota. D'ailleurs, il ne s'est pas réveillé ?

- Il va dormir quelques heures, on ne le trouvera pas d'ailleurs planqué dans le placard du concierge. Ça te va bien tes fringues noires, on aurait dit un voleur si c'était pas marqué « vigile » dessus.

- Ah ah, très drôle. Allez ! »

Ils coururent vers la seule Toyota présente du parking. Ils ne tardèrent pas à rentrer dans le véhicule de peur de se faire voir. Le dénommé Giorgio mit le contact et quitta rapidement le parking. L'autre individu fouilla dans la sacoche pendant Giorgio parlait :

« Bon apparemment, on est à côté de New-York, tant mieux, je connais tous les bons coins où passer inaperçu. Première chose à faire, il faut qu'on se lave, surtout toi.

- Désolé, ça faisait deux jours que je me tordais de douleur, suant et pleurant à chaude larme, en me roulant par terre.

- Ils commençaient à augmenter les doses, pourquoi ? C'est débile… D'ailleurs, y en a un qui bouge plus mais est à peine vivant apparemment. Mais c'est indéniable, ça sentait le roussi. Celui qui est sous la porte monologuait souvent, un coup, j'ai entendu qu'on serait « détruit » quand les résultats ne seraient plus concluants.

- Ouai, quelle bande d'enfoi… OH ! Putain de merde !

- Ça va pas ou quoi ! Ne crie pas comme ça !

- Dans la sacoche ! Y a des informations sur la nature de nos expériences mais pas seulement. Tu te souviens du cas féminin, du seul cas féminin… Giorgio, tu t'en souviens ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais vue mais ils en parlaient de temps en temps. Elle est morte non ?

- Elle est vivante et elle vit sous le toit de Kirk. »

Giorgio se tourna vers son copilote. Il avait pâli. Il regarda de nouveau la route. Son regard devint déterminé. Il demanda :

« Y a l'adresse ?

-Ouep. »

* * *

« Où sont les blessés ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

-Attendez chef, écoutez… »

Dans le couloir plongé dans le noir total, on entendait comme un râle parvenant d'une pièce dont la porte comportait l'inscription « Réservé au personnel autorisé ». Tous se précipitèrent et commencèrent à fracturer la porte. Alors que des scientifiques apparaissaient dans le couloir littéralement interloqués. La porte s'ouvrit dans la volée au moment où le professeur Kirk allait demander ce qu'il se passait. La vision de l'homme écrasé sous une porte blindée et d'une porte ouverte signala à toutes les personnes présentes que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

Irina venait de finir de désosser le futur gigot d'agneau du lendemain quand elle entendit la sonnerie de la sonnette extérieure, de la porte d'entrée. Elle regarda l'heure : 22 h 01. Une heure indécente à ses yeux pour venir déranger quelqu'un. Cela ne pouvait pas être Kirk, il ne perdait jamais ses clés. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au téléviseur retransmettant les images de la caméra à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Annath. Elle regardait la télévision et ne semblait pas prête d'aller se coucher. Elle alla à la porte d'entrée et demanda d'une voix dure :

« Qui est là ?

-Excusez-moi, je suis tombé en panne devant chez vous. Pourrais-je vous emprunter votre téléphone ?

-Je suis désolée mais je n'ouvre à personne à cette heure-ci de la nuit !

- Je ne vous mens pas, je vous assure ! Regardez par la fenêtre !

- Je n'en doute pas mais je suis obligée de refuser.

- Oh, bon eh bien, tant pis, merci quand même. Vous êtes seule, c'est pour ça ?

- Oui et alors quelle importance… »

La porte craqua et sortit de ses gonds. Irina n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir, que Giorgio la saisit violemment par le bras, la poussa dans la cuisine, où il l'attacha avec une corde qu'il portait sur une chaise de la cuisine. Irina s'était figée en voyant les yeux verts révélateurs de la Mako dans le corps du jeune homme. Il remarqua son regard et lui demanda :

« Où est la fille ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et regarda brièvement le téléviseur. Il intercepta son regard.

« Répondez, où je serais obligé de vous frapper, vous avez vu ma force. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne qu'elle ne se soit pas enfuie depuis ce temps…

-C'est une petite chienne docile par rapport à vous, à ce que je vois, ça ne signifie plus qu'une chose : vous allez être traqué !

- C'est vrai. Maintenant réponds !

- Première étage, au fond du couloir à droite, la clé est sur le buffet »

Il serra fermement les cordes malgré un gémissement de protestation. Il fit comme elle avait dit et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure au moment d'ouvrir. Il se serra violemment à la vue de la fille, elle semblait si fragile. Elle était très mince mais également très grande. Sa frange lui donnait l'air d'un enfant. Ses yeux étaient vraiment très beaux. Elle le regardait avec étonnement, assise sur son lit. Elle allait prendre la parole mais il l'interrompit :

« Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, tu es en danger de mort. Il faut que tu sortes d'ici.»

Elle pencha la tête. Elle le regarda tristement, elle semblait perdue. Et répondit :

« Mais pour aller où ? »

Elle semblait si innocente. Il tendit sa main et souria :

« Ici et ailleurs, je m'appelle Giorgio.

-Moi, c'est… Annath »

Elle prit sa main. Il la tira rapidement vers lui, coururent très vite dans le couloir, dévalèrent les escaliers et passèrent à côté de la cuisine où Irina hurla à l'encontre d'Annath :

« Petite sotte ! Tu ne ferras pas deux pas dehors que tu mourras ! Tu vas te perdre, tête de linotte. Hein, la fille sans passé, la femme sans tête ! Petite Garce ! Sale monstre ! »

Giorgio la fit taire en lui mettant dans la bouche un torchon qui était sur la cuisine. Elle ne pouvait même pas le recracher. Il se tourna vers Annath qui avait perdu ses rares couleurs et regardait fixement la folle furieuse. Il lui dit doucement :

« Ne l'écoute pas, je suis ton ami… si tu le veux bien. Tu n'es pas une femme sans tête comme elle dit, pour moi tu es juste une femme sans défense, je serais ton chevalier servant, ton chevalier protecteur. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. »

Elle releva la tête. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il lui offrait son amitié. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait repris conscience d'elle-même, elle eut de faire quelque chose de différent, de vivre. Sans hésitation, elle prit sa main et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

_La jeune fille était dans le noir le plus total, _

_Elle attendait la fin,_

_Quand soudainement, un chevalier servant l'a secourue._

C'est bon, elle s'est enfuie avec Giorgio, le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue d'Annath. Cependant, ce sera pour dans une semaine ! =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Bienvenue dans la jungle !**

_Le chevalier servant était accompagné d'un ami fou,_

_Avec qui, ils fuirent ensemble._

_Ce fut les premiers amis de la jeune fille depuis une éternité._

La paume de Giorgio était chaude. C'était agréable, le professeur Kirk ne me touchait jamais, surement pour ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise. Je vivais vraiment dans un univers aseptisé et solitaire. Je sentais le vent me fouetter le visage pour la première fois. Il faisait nuit et je levais les yeux vers la voûte céleste. Le ciel était découvert et pour tout dire, c'était magnifique. Giorgio me regardait et pressa ma main : pas le temps de s'attarder. Il me conduit vers une voiture verte que j'identifiais comme étant une Toyota toundra, merci les documentaires sur l'histoire du moteur à explosion et de l'industrie automobile !

Je me glissais à l'arrière et me retrouva nez à nez avec un clochard. Je poussais un cri, lui aussi. Il me secoua.

« Crie pas comme ça !

- Comprends-la. T'as l'air d'un SDF, rigola Giorgio.

- Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un bouc et que j'ai besoin d'une douche ! Si t'as une idée pour améliorer mon aspect, je t'en prie, dis-le-moi ! »

Giorgio démarra sans sommation. Sur l'effet de la poussée, ma tête cogna contre celle du mystérieux individu qui grogna et ajouta entre les dents un truc dans le genre « Comme si j'en avais pas eu assez… ». Giorgio ne perdit pas de temps et je n'eus pas le temps de regarder le paysage défiler. Le véhicule était silencieux. Je me demandai ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant, personne ne prenait la parole, moi, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Où on va ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je me rappelai les paroles d'Irina, elle avait dit qu'on allait être traqués. Autant je me fichais comme d'une guigne de son avis sur moi, autant cette remarque m'avait glacé le sang. On voulait _nous_ tuer. Le _nous_ me fit tiquer, ça me faisait bizarre de ne pas penser qu'à moi. Cela voulait donc dire que j'étais égoïste ? Non, simplement, mon univers venait de s'élargir, ce n'était un changement négatif. Le paysage était noir désormais, on venait de quitter la civilisation. Combien de temps s'étaient écoulés ? Je l'ignorais. Giorgio finit par se garer sur le bord d'une route, sous couvert de rares arbres. Il alluma la lumière intérieure et se tourna vers nous, ou plutôt, on se tourna vers moi.

« Donc… Tu t'appelles Annath et ça faisait cinq ans que tu étais là-dedans. Pourquoi tu n'as jamais cherchée à t'enfuir ? Demanda Giorgio.

- Attends, elle est peut-être débile ? Dit l'autre.

- Je ne pense pas mais toi, tu es malpoli, présentes-toi ! Grogna Giorgio.

- Désolé, je m'appelle Joshua. Bon alors, racontes ton histoire.»

Je pris une inspiration, par où commencer ? Par le début, idiote, en me frappant mentalement.

« Je m'appelle Annath Edgecombe. J'aimerais en dire plus mais j'ai perdu la mémoire… »

Je leur racontais tant bien que mal, que je m'étais réveillée un beau jour, sans avoir conscience de ce que j'étais, de qui j'étais. Je leur parlais de mon accident, de la gentillesse du professeur, de la rudesse d'Irina. Je leur expliquais pourquoi sortir n'avait (avant) aucune importance, je n'aurais pas su comment sortir. Ils semblèrent éberlués à l'annonce de ma perte de mémoire, mais ils tiquèrent à certains moments de l'histoire comme si je n'en disais pas assez ou que quelque chose les dérangeait. Joshua posa alors la question fatidique :

« Kirk ne t'a jamais donné ou injecté une substance verte ?

- Un sorte de sérum appelé Mako ? Si occasionnellement mais je ne te dirais pas par quel intervalle, je n'ai pas la notion du temps.

- Tu étais coupé du monde, c'est normal, répliqua doucement Giorgio. On va devoir t'expliquer par mal de chose. Tu as été choyée par rapport à nous. N'empêche rester enfermé dans une pièce pendant des années n'est pas viable. On serait devenu fou, bien que Joshua le soit déjà. »

Giorgio regarda un moment Joshua qui le fusillait du regard. Puis il se tourna vers moi et je remarquais soudainement que leurs yeux étaient d'un vert jade comme les miens. A part la touche de violet dans mes yeux.

« Tu as de beaux yeux Annath. La couleur de tes pupilles est due aux injections de Mako que tu as reçu et que nous avons reçu également. Mais cette substance n'est pas un sérum ni un médicament, c'est une matière venue d'un autre monde, un monde appelé Gaïa. Dit Giorgio. »

« C'est un monde similaire au notre mais il y a de la magie là-bas, c'est Kirk qui nous as raconté. Kirk aussi était « gentil » avec nous. Il voulait qu'on sache, alors qu'on nous torturait sans savoir ce qu'on avait fait pour le mériter. »

« Une entreprise règne là-bas, la Shinra. Ils sont venus à notre rencontre pour faire des accords. L'un d'eux incluait de faire des tests de comparaison entre nos espèces en incluant de la Mako. C'est issu de leur sous-sol, ça fournit une énergie incroyable comme nous avec nos centrales nucléaires. Traitée de la bonne manière et injectée de manière parcimonieuse, elle confère une forme physique spectaculaire et a des effets curatifs fantastiques. C'est atrocement douloureux cependant. Condensée, ça donne des matérias qui permettent d'utiliser les éléments et d'invoquer des créatures.»

« Problème : ça devait rester secret et il fallait des cobayes. Alors ils ont cherché des victimes, des personnes presque mortes comme nous. Ce fut un succès, on ne serait pas là sinon. Moi, j'étais militaire, j'ai été victime d'un attentat en Irak, j'aurais dû perdre mes jambes. Plus qu'un succès, les injections ont révélés que nous étions identiques aux habitants de Gaïa. Cependant, on a perdu toute existence légale, on est mort pour la société. Donc techniquement, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent de nous. »

Giorgio s'interrompit et fit un geste de la main vers Joshua qui s'empressa d'étoffer ses propos :

« Ils ont vérifiés notre capacité de guérison, de résistance… J'ai eu droit à plusieurs reprises à des injections de Mako dans l'intestin pour voir à quelle vitesse mon corps la traitait parce que la Mako s'injecte _uniquement_ dans les veines, sinon, ça brûle la zone visée. Bref, des tests des plus désagréables. Y a même un des gars qui a fait une « overdose », c'est la raison pour laquelle, on a été obligé de prendre le taureau par les cornes avec Giorgio, enfin surtout lui. On avait compris que lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus rien à exploiter ou qu'il y aurait des problèmes, ils allaient se débarrasser de nous. On avait remarqué qu'il y avait souvent des coupures d'électricité suivi du déclenchement de l'alarme incendie. Et nous voilà. On aura l'occasion d'en reparler, faut qu'on trouve un endroit pour la nuit. Au fait, je suis désolé d'avoir été un peu rude, je suis un peu marteau depuis ces injections. En fait, j'ai toujours été un peu marteau, encore plus quand je me suis électrocuté par accident en jouant à l'apprenti électricien. Te marre pas ! C'est pour ça que je suis là ! »

Joshua rabroua Giorgio qui gloussait. Je lui souris en réponse. J'avais du mal à emmagasiner toutes ses informations. Je ne comprenais pas le comportement du professeur Kirk, pourquoi me garder dans l'ignorance alors que j'étais en vérité un cobaye ? Son comportement était étrange, cherchait-il à me protéger ? Il était au petit soin pour moi, s'il l'on pouvait dire ça, comme un père… Je secouais doucement la tête. C'était impossible que je sois sa fille, il l'aurait dit, pourquoi tous ses efforts sinon ? Puis je pensais soudainement à quelque chose de totalement différent.

« On peut faire de la magie alors ?

-Certainement mais il faudrait qu'on ait une matéria pour savoir, répondit Giorgio. Au fait, je sais où on va passer la nuit, je connais une personne de confiance à New-York qui tient un garage. Il pourrait nous aider. J'espère juste qu'il n'aura pas une crise cardiaque en me voyant.

- Tarde pas alors, le vol du véhicule va vite être signalé, s'empressa d'ajouter Joshua. »

* * *

Nous étions tous crispés en entrant dans le centre de New-York, son ami tenait et habitait dans un garage, apparemment de peur d'un possible cambriolage en pleine nuit, nous étions après tout dans le quartier du Bronx, pas que nous avions des préjugés. Cependant Giorgio nous a affirmé que fuir immédiatement était de la folie. Le véhicule était volé, nous avions l'air tout droit sorti d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Il fallait s'assurer que nous n'étions pas recherchés également, et la meilleure façon de passer inaperçu était de rester dans une foule anonyme et compacte comme celle de New-York. Bref, nous étions devant une porte adjacente du fameux garage, la Toyota garée dans une rue adjacente. Giorgio sonna puis l'attente est venue. Personne ne vint, Giorgio ne voulait pas paraître impoli et sonner une nouvelle fois. Deux bonnes minutes se sont écoulés jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève de derrière la porte d'entrée.

« Ouai, c'est qui ? T'as intérêt à ce que ce soit vital…

-T'as pas changé à ce que je voie, tu n'ouvres pas à un vieil ami ? »

Il ouvrit subitement la porte, bégaya à plusieurs reprises puis prit dans ses bras Giorgio qui semblait très ému de retrouver son ami. Il ne tarda pas à nous faire entrer. Il nous invita dans son salon et nous offrit à boire. Je remarquais seulement que c'était un grand gaillard à la peau et aux yeux noirs, au crâne rasé de manière artistique. Ils discutèrent longuement, Joey (son nom) était un camarade militaire de Giorgio qui avait assisté à son accident : il n'avait jamais pu croire qu'il était mort malgré l'état dans lequel il s'était retrouvé. Giorgio lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais il omit de parler de Gaïa, de la Mako, il avait simplement servi de cobaye comme nous deux. Son regard se durcit, il nous promit de tout faire pour nous aider et que l'on pouvait rester ici, pour la nuit. Il finit par se tourner vers Joshua et lui proposa de prendre une douche qu'il ne refusa pas, bien au contraire. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les trois pendant un bon moment. Joey me regarda et dit :

« Tu voudrais peut-être d'autres vêtements que ceux-là ? On dirait que tu es une gothique. Il me reste des fringues de mon ex.

- Ce serait gentil merci !

- C'est ta copine ?

- Non, c'est juste une amie, idiot, fit Giorgio. Au fait, il faudrait s'occuper de la Toyota. Et je suis désolé, on ne restera que cette nuit. Ils vont chercher tous les lieux, toutes les personnes auxquels on était lié, je ne veux pas te mettre dans la merde mais c'est ce qu'ils vont faire, mec.

- … Ok. Je préférerais que tu restes ici… mais bon. Je vais retirer les plaques de la Toyota et les remplacer par des fausses. La repeindre en noir vous permettait de gagner en discrétion. Surtout en Toyota toundra, le vert est une couleur immonde pour ce genre de modèle, franchement. Je vais aller la chercher, reposez-vous.

- Merci pour tout.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je te le dois. »

Il sortit doucement. Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis un bruit au loin, la porte du garage s'ouvrir, le ronronnement de la Toyota et la porte du garage qui claqua. Je ne pensais pas avoir une ouïe aussi fine, surement un effet de la Mako. On aurait dit que tous mes sens étaient amplifiés. Je regardais Giorgio, il répondit à ma question silencieuse.

« Je lui ait fait éviter l'accident dans lequel j'ai été impliqué. Il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est, c'est moi qui ai tout pris.

- J'aimerais pouvoir me souvenir de mon accident et même d'avant. J'aimerais savoir…

- Des fois, il ne vaut mieux pas savoir. »

La porte claqua mais celle de l'intérieur de l'appartement, je fus bouche bée : qui aurait cru que Joshua était aussi beau sans sa crasse. Je me rendis compte, à ma grande honte que je bavais presque. Il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de ses hanches, il était plutôt musclé mais pas autant que Giorgio. Maintenant, je savais que ces cheveux étaient vraiment longs et soyeux, et complétement rouges !

« Attention, tu vas baver sur le tapis !

-Un chien regarde bien une saucisse dans une vitrine»

Je me surpris à avoir de l'humour. Giorgio éclata de rire devant un Joshua plutôt vexé. Ce dernier regarda attentivement mes cheveux, son regard indiquait qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Ça te dit une coupe de cheveux ? »

* * *

Je me regardai de nouveau dans le miroir, qui aurait cru qu'un carré plongeant puisse autant me mettre en valeur. Et quel talent ce Joshua ! Il était vraiment plein de surprise et un peu fou sur les bords, Giorgio était au contraire plus terre à terre, rationnel. C'était le matin, Giorgio et Joshua m'avait laissé le lit de Joey, eux, avaient dormi sur les deux canapés du salon. Joey avait passé toute la nuit à repeindre la Toyota à l'aide d'une peinture spéciale. Les vêtements qu'il avait donné à Giorgio et Joshua, étaient classiques mais leurs allaient parfaitement, deux jeans délavés, un t-shirt blanc pour Giorgio et un t-shirt noir pour Joshua. Les miens me plaisaient biens, le skinny de l'ex de Joey était légèrement trop grand, le débardeur blanc en lin était parfait mais léger. Le temps était encore frais pour un mois de mai. Joey me trouva l'une de ses vieilles vestes militaires gris-vert. Il m'assura que le style militaire revenait à la mode et me donna des lunettes de soleil pour cacher mes yeux particuliers. Je remarquais pour la première fois que j'étais frileuse.

Il était temps pour nous de partir, il ne fallait pas que les employés de Joey nous voit. Giorgio serra la main de Joey en le remerciant pour tout. Ce dernier lui tendit un portefeuille. Joshua me donna un coup de coude en me demandant :

« Tu veux essayer de conduire ?

- Euh, j'aimerai bien juste me mettre à la place du conducteur pour voir le volant mais je laisserais la place à Giorgio après. »

Joshua entra à l'arrière de la voiture et je me mis devant le volant. Sans vraiment faire attention, je mis le contact en mettant préalablement le point mort. J'enlevais le frein à main et mit mon pied sur la pédale de frein. Nous étions prêts à partir. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'étonner que Giorgio entra par la porte passager à côté du conducteur et me dit :

« C'est bien, on dirait que tu sais toujours comment marche une voiture, tu as une mémoire photographique peut-être, je ne sais pas ? Tu veux essayer de faire un bout de chemin ? »

J'acquiesçais. C'était bizarre, c'est comme si mon corps se souvenait à ma place. A peine j'étais arrivée au bout de la rue, qu'une circulation intense débutait, il n'était pourtant que 7h du matin. Joshua me souffla dans l'oreille :

« Bienvenue dans la jungle Annath. »

_Bien qu'ayant perdu sa tête,_

_Son corps, lui, se souvenait pour elle._

_Ainsi, ils entrèrent dans la jungle…_

Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Petite absence de quelques jour du fait de mes examens (je croise les doigts qu'ils soient bons ). Chapitre du point de vue d'Annath, désormais, je pense alterner les points de vues (3ème personne – point de vue d'Annath), les chapitres vont surement s'allonger, j'ai pas mal de choses que je voudrais faire mais si je m'attarde trop, j'arriverais jamais à Gaïa à ce rythme ! Encore merci à _**Baka27**_ ! Au fait, j'adore _**Replica**_, et j'encourage les personnes qui viennent ici (s'il y en a) à aller lire sa fanfiction.

Le prochain chapitre va voir apparaître certaines personnes du monde de Gaïa. Je n'en dis pas plus. Je sais que je suis longue à faire apparaître des personnages de ff7, c'est simple, je devais poser le caractère d'Annath : elle a perdu la mémoire, elle n'est pas idiote mais est réservée. Giorgio est la voix de la raison quand à Joshua, il est (un peu) fou. Je posterais des chapitres bonus qui raconteront leurs accidents. Celui de Joshua devrait faire rire.

Soyez attentifs à certains détails dans l'histoire, ces détails donnent des indices sur la suite de l'histoire. Par exemple, dans le chapitre 3, Annath a dessiné une fille coiffée comme une indienne. Le chapitre suivant va être rebondissant sur ce point, pas mal de destins vont se croiser.

Je serais absente encore pour quelques jours pour pouvoir terminer mes examens tranquillement. Bon petit weekend du 8 et 9 mai =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Bienvenus à New-York !**

« Tseng, c'est la merde totale ! »

Reno venait d'entrer dans le bureau de Tseng complétement débraillé, mais encore plus que d'habitude, sa longue queue de cheval rouge allant dans tous les sens tout en ignorant Rude qui n'avait rien compris des phrases alambiquées du jeune turk. Tseng haussa un sourcil, il était tranquillement en train de boire une tasse de thé, ses cheveux noirs étaient lâchés pour une fois.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te donne le droit d'entrer dans mon bureau sans frapper.

- Non, pas le temps, sérieux mec ! Je reviens de sur Terre, c'est la ca-tas-tro-phe !

- Dis-nous au lieu de paniquer, dit calmement Rude qui était resté derrière lui. »

Reno prit une profonde respiration et attaqua sa tirade :

« Les terriens n'étaient plus convaincus des expériences qu'ils menaient sur les siens, le président avait dit qu'il allait se rendre en personne pour discuter de leurs possibles transferts sur Gaïa mais apparemment ils ont accélérés les choses, j'avais placé un micro dans leurs bureaux, seulement au moment où j'allais rentrer pour vous avertir et permettre au président de s'opposer à ça, tu sais au combien il y tient pour ce sale scientifique Hojo, seulement qu'est-ce qui se passe, des cobayes se sont échappés, foutant un bordel monstre, ils étaient fous quand y a eu leurs… pompiers, ouai, qui sont venus et qu'ils ont découverts l'un de leurs scientifiques agonisant et deux cobayes manquants, y parait qu'ils sont allés chercher un autre cobaye en extérieur ! Bref, un bordel monstre, je viens seulement de rentrer ! Leurs agents de la… CIA, ouai, sont venus et ont commencé à « nettoyer » la zone, donc, là, y a pu de cobayes côtés terriens, on n'a pas de cobaye et y a trois cobayes en cavale ! Voilà, t'as pigé, c'est la MERDE ! »

Le tout, sans pratiquement, reprendre son souffle devant un Tseng qui n'avait pas bronché durant toute la conversation. Il se leva subitement en disant calmement :

« Je vais tout de suite voir le Président, en attendant, rédige ton rapport et en vitesse ! »

Là-dessus, il les planta dans son bureau.

* * *

« Angeal ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! Utilise ton épée ! »

Sephiroth rigolait doucement en regardant Genesis engueuler Angeal qui, une énième fois, refusa d'utiliser son épée broyeuse. Genesis avait programmé une simulation de combat contre un Béhémoth et semblait avoir du mal à le terminer tout seul. Angeal était entré dans la simulation sous l'insistance de Genesis car comme il avait dit « On parlera en même temps ». Mais la simulation se trouva être d'un niveau de difficulté supplémentaire : ils étaient tous les deux dans un lieu clos, les risques de se retrouver avec de graves brûlures étaient accrues. Bref, Sephiroth s'amusait à regarder Genesis s'énerver tout seul, il s'était cru plus malin mais il ne se faisait pas de souci. Sephiroth se contentait d'observer l'entraînement des deux vieux amis. Depuis l'extérieur, on avait vaguement l'impression de voir deux tourbillons, l'un rouge et vif, l'autre noir et puissant. Au moment, où ils venaient d'en terminer, un soldat de 3ème classe se présenta devant l'unique observateur de la simulation de combat :

« Général Sephiroth, le directeur Lazard souhaiterait vous parler. Il souhaiterait également s'entretenir avec les deux commandants.

- Très bien, vous pouvez disposer.

- Yes, sir. »

Genesis et Angeal quittèrent la salle d'entrainement au moment où la 3ème classe sortit. Sephiroth entendit râler Genesis :

« Sérieusement, pourquoi as-tu deux épées si tu ne te sers que d'une seule ?!

-C'est une question d'honneur, tu connais la valeur de cette épée, répliqua Angeal en souriant. Je croyais que tu pouvais t'en sortir seul ?

- Rahh, ça va, j'ai été surpris par cette nouvelle simulation.

- Il faut toujours se tenir sur ses gardes.

- Tu as fini ? Tiens voici le grand général Sephiroth… Laisse-moi deviner, tu étais mort de rire… »

Sephiroth eut un sourire.

« Le directeur Lazard nous demande. »

* * *

Lorsque le général Sephiroth et ses deux commandants arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur du soldat, Lazard était en grande conversation avec le chef des turks Tseng. Ce dernier semblait agiter, le premier restait calme assis à son bureau dans son traditionnel costume violet. Il redressa ses lunettes à la venue des trois 1ères classes.

« Parfait, vous voilà. Dit Lazard tranquillement. Alors allons dans le vif du sujet, je n'ai aucun doute, général Sephiroth, que vous avez informé vos commandants du monde parallèle avec lequel nous sommes en liaison, la Terre.

-Oui, cela nous as troublé, se permit d'ajouter Angeal.

- Je suis curieux pour ma part de leur culture, termina Genesis.

- Très bien, le président, au vue de la relative tranquillité à Wutaï, nous envoie en mission diplomatique et de récupération sur Terre.

- Diplomatique ? Tiqua Angeal.

- De récupération ? Nota Sephiroth.

- La partie diplomatique me concernera, précisa Lazard, la partie récupération sera de votre ressort. Le président veut récupérer certaines pièces qu'il avait disposées sur Terre. Une partie des accords incluaient des tests sur des terriens mais au bénéfice unique du gouvernement des Etats-Unis, l'Etat le plus puissant sur Terre. Ce matin, le turk Reno est revenu de la Terre en trombe pour nous informer que ses cobayes avaient été… supprimés. Cependant, certains se sont enfuis. Le président veut les récupérer, je vais tenter de convaincre les dirigeants de cesser leur traque. Vous devrez commencer à les rechercher que les résultats soient positifs ou non.

- Si je puis me permettre, le soldat va se retrouver sans responsable, nous allons être vulnérables, objecta Genesis, même si c'est relativement calme en ce moment.

- Qui va superviser les formations ? Ajouta Angeal.

-Cette affaire ne nous concerne pas, appuya froidement Sephiroth, personnellement, les cobayes feraient mieux de rester sur leur monde. »

Les pupilles félines du général s'étaient étrécies de contrariété. Ramener les cobayes sur Gaïa signait la fin de leurs existences entre les mains d'Hojo. Lazard comprenait l'opinion de Sephiroth, il ferait vraiment tout pour que ces personnes ayant subis ses tests se retrouve plutôt entre les mains du professeur Hollander, qui faisait preuve de plus d'humanisme.

« Sephiroth, ce sont les ordres du Président. Ça ne me plait pas non plus, mais ces cobayes seront traqués sur leur monde et tués sans hésitation. Les ordres sont les ordres. Le turk Reno vous accompagnera, connaissant plus la ville de New York où vous allez vous rendre. Commandant Hewley, briefez donc votre élève, qu'il vienne aussi.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Bon en même temps, le chiot serait perdu sans toi, ajouta sarcastiquement Genesis »

* * *

Lazard attendait le retour des 1ères classes qui étaient partis mettre une tenue civile et chercher le soldat de 2ème classe, Zack Fair, communément connu comme le chiot d'Angeal. Lazard pensait qu'un élément jeune permettrait une meilleure interaction avec les terriens, plus susceptible à prendre la parole qu'Angeal, ou encore Genesis, ou pire Sephiroth. Il faudrait prendre soin de le tenir « en laisse ». La matéria spatio-temporelle, qui permettait d'aller et venir entre Gaïa et Terre, s'utilisait uniquement dans les laboratoires de la Shinra. Son utilisation était simple, il suffisait de visualiser le lieu où l'on souhaitait se rendre sur Terre et la matéria transférait toutes les personnes physiques présentes. A l'origine, elle avait été créée pour permettre de relier les différents points du globe de Gaïa mais avait finalement ouvert un passage vers un monde parallèle à la surprise générale.

Des bruits de pas de plusieurs personnes sortirent Lazard de ses pensées. Zack Fair était bien présent, il souriait de toutes ses dents, illuminant par la même occasion ses yeux céruléens.

« Directeur Lazard, salua le jeune homme

-Bien, Angeal vous a informé, je suppose, ceci doit rester confidentiel. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, secouant ses cheveux noirs en pics dans la foulée. Angeal, derrière lui, souriait doucement, on sentait comme une détente dans l'attitude des 1ère classes : c'était un peu des vacances pour eux. Avec tous les conflits à Wutaï, changer d'air n'était pas mauvais pour les militaires. Angeal et Zack avait conservé en partie leurs uniformes en excluant les épaulettes et leurs larges ceinture. Genesis portait une simple chemise noire par-dessus un pantalon noir, il avait juste conservé sa veste rouge de sa tenue traditionnelle. La tenue du général Sephiroth était très similaire à celle de son 1er commandant. Il était toujours crispé, la proximité de la présence de Hojo dans ses laboratoires, n'en était pas une cause étrangère. Reno arriva peu de temps après.

« Je rentre à peine que je dois déjà repartir, bon, on va où alors ?

- New-York pour vous, Washington pour moi. Vous conduirez et guiderez le général Sephiroth, les commandants et Zack Fair à New-York, vous avez apporté les fiches détaillées sur les trois personnes à rechercher ?

- Ouep. Les voici, désolé, mais les photos datent d'avant les tests. »

Il distribua une feuille unique à chaque personne concernée, trois photos illustraient les feuilles. C'étaient des photos présentées en portrait, l'une d'elle montrait un jeune militaire, une coupe de cheveux en brosse, la 2ème, un jeune punk aux cheveux rouges rasés sur les côtés et la dernière une jeune fille avec un beau sourire, les cheveux tirés en arrière avec un drôle de chapeau carré bleu avec un pompon jaune.

« 1er cobaye : Giorgio Ferrarini, 28 ans, environ 1m 85, ancien militaire. Caporal au sein de l'armée américaine, équivalent de 3ème classe dans le soldat. Il a été gravement blessé aux jambes dans un guet-apens, il y a cinq ans. Il a réussi à défoncer la porte blindée de la cellule où il était retenu. La Mako lui a donné une force exceptionnelle, comme un soldat classique. Yeux verts. Il est originaire de New-York, la ville où nous allons.»

« 2ème cobaye : Joshua Spencer, 24 ans, environ 1m 80. On s'est pas trop comment il a fait son coup mais il s'est électrocuté en pénétrant dans un local électrique, ce n'était pas une tentative de suicide, c'est juste une drôle d'idée qui lui est venu… Bref, cas avéré de schizophrénie, deux personnalités, aux extrêmes, qui ont en partis « disparus » lors de sa détention. Libéré par le 1er cobaye. Yeux verts. Originaire de Detroit, Etat du Michigan.»

« 3ème cobaye : Annath Edgecombe, 22 ans, entre 1m 75 et 1m 80. Elle a été percutée par un camion en plein centre-ville, un mouvement de foule. Elle a été confiée personnellement au professeur Kirk, l'une des conséquences de son accident lui a fait perdre totalement la mémoire. Apparemment très docile, elle n'a jamais tentée de s'échapper alors que tout porte à croire qu'elle a la même force qu'un soldat. Yeux verts-violets. Originaire de San Francisco, Etat de Californie.»

« Il y a peu d'information sur leurs proches amis ou familles, je n'ai rien trouvé dans leurs bases de données, m'est avis que le gouvernement américaine veille ce qu'ils ne posent pas problème et que personne ne pose trop de questions. Mais selon toute vraisemblance, ils devraient être encore à New-York, vu que le 1er cobaye est originaire de cette ville. S'ils sont déjà partis, je doute qu'ils cherchent à rester dans les grandes villes. On pourrait essayer de contacter le professeur Kirk qui s'occupait de la fille, il avait une affection particulière pour celle-ci et était opposer au gouvernement sur l'extermination des cobayes.»

Cela laissa tout le monde pensif. Les recherches allaient être dures. La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser découvrir un Hojo très en colère :

« Et ramenez surtout la fille, les autres sont secondaires ! »

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé. Sephiroth avait une mine complétement dégoûtée.

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est vraiment un être ignoble, commenta Genesis. Bon, on n'y va ? J'ai bien pris mon exemplaire de Loveless, ne perdons pas plus de temps.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à nous bassiner avec ça, se dérida Sephiroth qui eut un petit sourire.»

Lazard hocha la tête et fit un signe à Reno.

« Partez devant, nous nous retrouverons plus tard, dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce. »

Reno sortit la matéria spatio-temporelle qui commença à briller. Il y eut un flash de lumière.

_Tout fut blanc pendant un instant._

_Puis la lumière faiblit._

_Elle devint orangée comme le lever de soleil qui éclairait l'immense ville qui se dressait devant les yeux éberlués des soldats._

_Ce n'était pas le monde de fer et de réacteurs Mako de Midgar mais c'était impressionnant le nombre d'immeubles qui s'étalaient à perte de vue et surtout la foule !_

_C'est à ce moment très très précis que Reno dit en même temps qu'un autre rouquin dans un autre quartier de la ville:_

_« Bienvenus à New-York ! »_

Oh yeah, les soldats sont dans la place, c'est long à écrire tout ça ! J'ai dû corriger ce chapitre à plusieurs reprises. Dans le prochain chapitre, beaucoup de personnes vont se croiser =D !

Rewiew ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Rencontre(s) inattendue(s)**

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que les trois amis avaient quitté le garage de Joey. Joey avait donné à Giorgio le peu d'espèce qu'il avait, c'est-à-dire, 50 dollars. Giorgio espérait que rien n'arriverait à son camarade militaire, perdu de vue depuis trop longtemps. Il ne faisait aucun doute que leurs proches étaient sous surveillance, peut-être pas étroite, mais ils étaient sûrs que cela le deviendrait. Joshua et Annath se tenaient au pied de l'Empire State Building attendant impatiemment le retour de leur ami parti chercher les journaux du matin. Le plan était de vérifier qu'aucun avis de recherche n'avait été lancé contre eux, puis de quitter l'Etat, le plus discrètement possible. Hélas, au moindre contrôle routier, ils risquaient de se faire arrêter, faute de papiers d'identités, de carte grise… etc. Fuir s'avérerait difficile. Pour l'instant, se cacher dans une foule était le plan n° 1.

Joshua tapait du pied. Annath était parfaitement immobile mais laissait son regard s'attarder sur les passants, elle remarquait également pour la première fois que sa vue était excellente, fine et vive. Le grand rouquin rabattit d'un coup sec la casquette que lui avait trouvée Giorgio sur la plage arrière de la Toyota.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, merde !

-Laisse-lui le temps, tu sais si ça avait été moi qui était parti au kiosque aux journaux, je crois que vous ne m'auriez vue que le soir même, tellement j'aurais été curieuse.

- Je déteste attendre !

- T'avais plutôt l'air cool ce matin, et maintenant…

- C'est différent, j'ai l'impression d'être dans la jungle, n'importe quel animal sournois pourrait surgir et bondir sur nous. Je me sentais plus en sécurité dans la voiture, on est à découvert. Je n'ai jamais aimé sortir. Le danger est dehors, pour les gens comme moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis schizophrène. »

Annath le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Joshua ne sembla pas surpris, il prit une profonde inspiration :

« C'est long à expliquer, je ne suis plus vraiment malade, les deux voix qui me hantaient sont toujours là, mais leurs voix sont tenues, elles me cassent encore les pieds. Mais avant c'était un problème constant.

- Tu ne t'es jamais soigné, c'est un problème chimique tu sais ? Dit doucement Annath qui avait vu un documentaire sur la question.

- Si ça marchait, je l'aurais fait. Mon frère l'était aussi, je l'ai vu partir en hôpital psychiatrique dans une camisole de force. Alors j'ai jamais rien dit et je me suis soigné à ma manière, seul et avec un peu de marijuana. Pas la meilleure manière, mais ma copine me comprenait.

- Tu avais une copine ?

- Ouai, attends, je suis beau gosse, hein ? Se vanta Joshua. Elle était dingue aussi, pas folle, mais délurée. Je l'aime toujours.

- On pourrait…

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce serait la mettre en danger. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle soit encore à Detroit. Laisse tomber, elle mérite mieux que moi.

- C'est faux, tu es vraiment gentil, mignon.»

Joshua eut un sourire. Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Annath pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle rougissait délicatement.

« Tu es trop mignonne. »

Annath eut un petit rire mais se figea subitement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Elle se dégagea subitement de son bras et s'immergea dans la foule compacte de la rue en ignorant les cris d'un Joshua complètement surpris et désespéré. Il n'arrivait pas à entendre le nom qu'appelait Annath au milieu de cette jungle dense.

* * *

**POV Annath **

C'était la première fois que Joshua se dévoilait à moi, cela me faisait du bien. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir raconter des choses de mon passé. J'étais triste pour son frère et pour son amie. Quand il passa un bras sur mes épaules, je me sentis rougir. Je n'étais toujours pas habituée au contact physique mais un sentiment de sécurité envahit tout mon être. Joshua était vite devenu comme un grand frère pour moi, celui qui taquine et protège sa petite sœur. Je ris à cette pensée et à la remarque de Joshua. Je regardais au loin et mon regard se fixa sur une silhouette à la chevelure acajou foncée et aux yeux de biches. Cette silhouette… elle me dit quelque chose…

Mon dessin.

_« Regarde l'état de mes cheveux Annath, j'en ai marre, c'est un complot des coiffeurs, ils font exprès de louper leur coupe à chaque fois !_

_-Attends, ne bouge pas, la seule manière d'arranger cette frange, c'est de la recouper »_

_La jeune fille avait des cheveux fins couleur acajou foncée, sa frange avait le malheur de ne pas être droite : on aurait dit qu'on avait posé un bol sur sa tête pour couper sa mèche. La seule solution était de tailler plus court pour qu'elle soit droite. La fille portait un uniforme scolaire composé d'une jupe mi- longue bleue, d'une chemise blanche avec une cravate bleue en dessous d'un pull sans manche. Après que j'eus terminé de couper ses cheveux, elle se regarda dans un petit miroir. On était à genoux dans une cabine de toilette._

_« C'est droit mais c'est trop court maintenant…_

_- Moi je trouve que ça te donne un petit air mutin, trop mignon, les cheveux courts t'iraient bien._

_- Les garçons n'aiment pas les cheveux courts. J'adore tes cheveux, ils sont longs, fins et brillants. Dès que mes cheveux dépassent mes épaules, ils sont fourchus. »_

_Elle se fit une queue de cheval mettant en valeur son visage ovale et se regarda une dernière fois. Elle tourna légèrement son miroir involontairement et j'aperçus mon reflet. Je portais une frange qui tombait juste au-dessus de mes sourcils, mes yeux étaient violets foncés. _

_« Le thème de la soirée de l'autre garce blonde est « plumes et paillettes ». Pour la peine, je viendrais coiffée comme un chef indien et rien d'autre._

_-Je t'imagine déjà, belle et fière »_

_Je voyais précisément le dessin que j'avais reproduit._

_« Dommage que mon nom ne soit pas Lily, j'aurais été Lily la Tigresse, au lieu de ça, je suis Alice pleine de Malice, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »_

Mon premier souvenir.

Alice. Ma meilleure amie !

Je ne la voyais plus, oh non !

Je me dégageais du bras de Joshua et courus à sa poursuite en criant follement « Alice ! Attends ! ». C'était trop tard, elle avait disparue au coin de la rue. J'accélérais, je ne devais pas la perdre de vue, hors de question ! Je l'avais vu en réalité d'au moins 300 mètres de là où Joshua et moi nous nous tenions. J'avais une vue d'aigle. J'entendais plus Joshua derrière moi, il avait dû perdre ma trace dans la foule. Je m'excuserais après avoir retrouvé Alice. Je ne prenais aucune précaution, j'oubliais tout sur le fait qu'Alice aurait pu être suivi ou quoique ce soit d'autres Je pris le tournant qu'elle avait emprunté et percutait violemment un poteau. Je fus projeté à terre à moitié sonnée, mais je remarquai que l'imposant poteau n'était autre qu'un grand homme musculeux, qui eut tout de suite l'air très inquiet.

* * *

Après que Reno eut utilisé la matéria spatio-temporelle, il confia à chaque personne présente une carte de New-York et quelques dollars. Le plan se résumait vulgairement à interroger des passants s'il n'avait pas aperçu les trois individus qu'ils recherchaient. Le groupe s'était scindé en trois, les deux plus jeunes, Reno et Zack étaient partis ensemble guetter des mouvements de la CIA, Zack avait été piqué au vif lorsque Genesis avait dit qu'il était aussi discret et délicat qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Genesis était partis lui-même avec Sephiroth, pour lui prouver que les demoiselles n'hésiteraient pas à l'aider avec grand renfort de Loveless. Angeal s'était donc retrouvé seul, il pouvait s'occuper de lui tout seul, c'est certain, mais comme les autres, il ne connaissait pas du tout ce monde et ne savait pas vraiment où donner de la tête. Les gens semblaient pressés et se regardaient à peine lorsqu'ils se bousculaient. Angeal eut un sourire : Genesis aurait beaucoup de mal à capter le regard d'une fille dans une telle foule si solitaire. Il était même sûr que personne n'aurait aperçu les trois cobayes, _personne_ ne se regardait.

Angeal eut un soupir et ne prit pas garde à ce qui venait à son encontre. Une chose compacte le heurta brusquement et fut projeté à terre. Genesis l'avait un jour comparé à un tronc d'arbre. Une jeune fille très mince se retrouva sur le dos à moitié assommée. Elle n'avait pas dû le voir avec ses lunettes de soleil. Elle se releva en gémissant et en regardant à droite et à gauche comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Angeal se pencha aussitôt et demanda avec beaucoup de sollicitude :

« Vous allez bien ? Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait tomber.

- … Je l'ai perdue de vue, répondit-elle avec une petite voix.

- Comment ?

- Je… Je… Je… »

Elle étouffa un sanglot. Angeal se sentit incroyablement gêné de faire pleurer une jeune fille. Il prit sa main et l'aida à se relever. Elle était très grande, le haut de sa tête atteignait son menton. Elle tentait d'essuyer son visage qui se couvrait de larmes, en tirant ses cheveux bruns foncés en arrière, sa frange lui tombait sur les lunettes.

« Venez, prenons un café et calmez-vous. C'est de ma faute si vous êtes tombée.

-Non, non, non ! C'est ma… ma faute, c'est bon tout va… va bien.

- J'insiste vraiment, allons dans cet établissement. »

Il avait gardé sa petite main dans la sienne. Elle était froide et un peu mouillé d'avoir servi de mouchoir mais elle se referma sur la sienne.

* * *

**POV Annath**

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes devant un parfait inconnu. J'avais perdu le seul reliquat de ma mémoire. J'étais pitoyable mais cet homme immense m'avait pris la main et m'avait invité à prendre un café. Il était grand, très musclé, son bras était trois fois plus gros que le mien ! Il avait un visage volontaire, la barbe mal rasée et des yeux bleus clairs très doux avec une lueur qui ne m'était pas inconnu. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ramenés en arrière. Sa main était chaude et emprisonnait la mienne tellement plus petite et fine. Mon cœur loupa un battement, je refermais tant que je le pouvais ma main sur la sienne. Il était rassurant, toute sa personne dégageait une impression de puissance tranquille.

Il m'amena dans un petit restaurant bondé, à cette heure matinale. De nombreux hommes d'affaires prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Il m'installa à la seule table libre et s'installa en face de moi en lâchant ma main. Je regrettais la perte de ce contact. Je ramenais mes cheveux devant moi, pour cacher mon visage, je me sentais oppressée sans Giorgio ni Joshua. J'avais agi sans réfléchir. Il m'adressa un sourire qui éclipsa mon angoisse. Mon petit cœur battait plus fort dans ma poitrine.

Une serveuse vint à la rescousse du silence qui s'était installé. Il commanda un café et moi, je pris un chocolat chaud. J'essuyais les dernières traces de larmes sur mon visage. Il me dit doucement :

« Vous vous sentiriez mieux sans vos lunettes »

Je fis une grimace. Il ne devait pas voir mes yeux.

« Non, je dois avoir les yeux complètement éclatés. Ça va bien, merci. »

Le silence retomba. Je l'observais discrètement, il devait être plus âgé que moi, peut-être entre 25 et 30 ans. Il avait un visage qui pourrait paraître dur, vue sa stature, mais beaucoup de douceur se dégageait de lui. Il était… très beau. A cette pensée, mon cœur s'affola d'autant plus. Pourquoi ? Lui aussi m'observait d'ailleurs mais il détourna bien vite les yeux. Il faisait meilleur que dehors et je décidais de retirer ma veste militaire. Au passage, j'avais raison, son tour de bras était bien deux fois et demie plus gros que le mien. La serveuse revient avec nos commandes. Finalement, je n'aurais pas dû retirer ma veste, je me sentais nue. Je tournais et retournait ma tasse entre mes mains.

« Vous cherchiez quelqu'un ?

-Ah ! Pas vraiment. Répondis-je avec hésitation.

- Pourquoi vous mettre dans cet état ?

- C'est juste que j'ai cru voir une ancienne amie, perdue de vue, j'espérais la revoir et lui reparler.

- Vous êtes fâchées ?

- Je ne sais pas, non, je ne pense pas… Euh, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Euh, je… Euh. Comment dire…

-Je suis certain que vous la retrouverez.

- Euh… Hein ?

- Les vrais amis, on les retrouve toujours. Dit-il avec un sourire qui me fit fondre sur place.

- Je… Merci.»

Je pris une gorgée de chocolat chaud. Mes joues étaient rouges, je ne savais à qui l'attribuer à ce mystérieux inconnu ou au chocolat. Lui aussi pris une gorgée de café. C'était vraiment une situation étrange, je n'entendais plus rien, pourtant il y avait beaucoup de bruit dans ce restaurant, mon attention restait fixée sur le mystérieux inconnu. C'était un vrai prince. On eut tôt fait de terminer nos consommations. J'allais prendre la parole quand deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules. Je pris peur et me releva subitement, m'arrachant de cette poigne. Un homme charmant aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts avait les mains en l'air, un autre homme aux longs cheveux argentés et aux yeux jades et félins se tenait à ses côtés.

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur mademoiselle, j'allais justement dire à mon ami, qu'il avait une drôle de manière de travailler. C'est vraiment inhabituel de ta part Angeal de séduire des jeunes filles.

-Genesis, soupira mon inconnu (il s'appelait Angeal, un vrai nom d'ange). Je l'ai fait tomber, je voulais me faire pardonner. »

Ils se mirent à discuter. L'autre grand aux cheveux presque blancs m'observait attentivement, l'atmosphère était bizarre. C'était comme si un lien nous… unissait ? Il me regardait toujours, j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise, je détournais mon regard et mes yeux tombèrent sur… le professeur Kirk qui se tenait devant moi à travers la vitre du restaurant. Je me figeais. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

Je décidais de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, j'avais peur, et Giorgio et Joshua devaient se faire un sang d'encre pour moi. Si Kirk était là, c'est qu'il n'était pas seul. Une pensée m'animait : je ne dois pas mettre en danger Giorgio, Joshua et Angeal.

Depuis quand Angeal fait partie de mes calculs ? Je l'entendis protester mais je ne l'écoutais pas et je pris la fuite dans la rue. On ne se verrait plus jamais, j'étais triste de devoir le quitter. Une vie de fuite s'offrait à moi, je ne pensais vraiment plus à Alice, je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de la retrouver. Sinon, ce serait…

La mort.

Pour moi et pour elle.

Pas de témoins.

Je comprenais Joshua.

J'étais dans la rue, je ne voyais plus Kirk mais je ne réfléchissais pas plus et courus le plus vite possible. Mais il fallait croire que je n'avais pas été assez rapide. Quelqu'un me saisit par le bras et m'entraîna dans une ruelle étroite. Kirk m'avait rattrapée ou ne m'avait jamais perdu de vue mais il était devant moi.

Et j'étais terrifiée.

* * *

« Non, attends ! Genesis, tu lui as fait peur !

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit Genesis, ajouta Sephiroth qui ne quitta des yeux la silhouette de la jeune fille qu'au moment où elle fut hors de vue ainsi que l'homme au costume cravate gris qui l'avait prit en chasse. »

Le cœur d'Angeal loupa un battement, il ne se reconnaissait pas. Ce n'était qu'une gamine… Il espérait que rien de mal n'allait lui arriver. Elle semblait si perdue. Son regard se posa sur la chaise où se tenait auparavant l'inconnue : elle avait oublié sa veste.

Sephiroth se sentait perturber. Il l'attribua à un mal de « Terre » mais en réalité, cette jeune fille l'avait profondément troublée.

_L'atmosphère dense troubla la jeune fille,_

_Voyait-elle une amie ? Voyait-elle un ange ? Voyait-elle un démon ?_

_Elle n'eut le temps de le découvrir._

Annath retrouve des bribes de mémoire, elle rencontre Angeal qui semble… à son goût ^^, Sephiroth est troublé par sa présence, Kirk retrouve la trace d'Annath…

Que va-t-il se passer ?

La suite au prochain chapitre.

Si les personnes passent vraiment sur cette fic, ce serait sympa de commenter, je ne sais pas si ça plait ou non (à part _**Baka27**_, merci, merci !). Ne soyez pas timide, je me fiche que vous ayez un compte ou non ! Les critiques sont bienvenues évidemment.

Si c'est le rating M, je m'explique, pour le moment, c'est soft. Mais les thèmes vont devenir plus sombres. Je prévois la mort de certains personnages. Pour la suite, peut-être des scènes osées, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite (je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça, bien que dans ma tête, ça turbine sec ^^'').


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Chapitre 8 (première partie)**

**Une rencontre inattendue…**

New-York était une ville très active et très ordonnée. Chaque jour, le new-yorkais type prenait soit le taxi, soit le bus, soit le métro, matin et soir. Tous s'ignoraient soigneusement, s'évitant sans se bousculer au maximum. A l'exception d'aujourd'hui où un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se comportait comme un crétin de touriste perdu planté au milieu du trottoir.

Joshua ne savait plus quoi faire, Annath avait disparu sans laisser la moindre trace. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris soudainement. Il était complétement désemparé et désespéré. Etre dans la foule, seul, le mettait sous pression. Un passant le bouscula alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Il grimaça, il n'aimait pas les contacts physiques surtout sans avertissement. Un deuxième le poussa. Il grogna : il détestait définitivement cette ville, non, la ville, tout court. _Les contacts aussi, enfin, ça dépend, il aime les corps à corps langoureux, très très chauds…_ Joshua se frappa la tête. _Là, dans ce cas, tu aimes bien qu'on te saute dessus, miam !_ Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de « clignoter » comme il disait lorsqu'une de ses voix intérieures y allaient de son petit commentaire. _En même temps, elle est mignonne la Annath…_

« Raaaaaaah, commence pas ! Ce serait presque de l'inceste, elle est comme ma petite sœur ! »

Plusieurs passants s'étaient figés. Joshua rougit : il venait de crier sa pensée. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, ce n'était pas le moment de dégénérer façon Al comme dans Malcolm. Un troisième passant le toucha de manière appuyé :

« Retires tes sales pattes ou je t'en colle une, connard !

-Euh, Joshua, c'est Giorgio, où es Annath ? »

Joshua se retourna brusquement. Il resta sans voix. _Alors, là, t'es dans la merde_. Il se frappa la tête : pas besoin de le dire.

* * *

**POV Annath**

Nous étions seuls dans cette ruelle étroite. Ne voyant surgir personne aux côtés du professeur, je me détendais mais à peine : Kirk fulminait intérieurement, cela se voyait sur son visage. Il attaqua de suite les hostilités :

« Pourquoi es-tu partie ?!

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous menti ?! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que je n'étais qu'un cobaye ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais menti Annath. Je n'ai dit que ce que je pensais que tu étais prête à entendre ! Je ne t'ai pas menti dans ce sens.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous vouliez que je retrouve la mémoire. Sortir était la meilleure solution !

- Tu ne souhaitais pas sortir ! Et je t'avais bien dit de ne PAS sortir, je t'aurais protégée. Mais pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose ? »

J'hochais difficilement la tête, je ne voulais pas me confier à cet imposteur qui avait fait semblant d'être mon ami pendant toutes ses années. Il m'avait gardé tout en sachant qu'à la fin je serais tuée. L'expression de Kirk se radoucit. Il semblait peiné et triste. Moi aussi, je l'étais. Il avança vers moi, les bras ouverts en signe de paix, je reculais et cognais le mur. Il s'arrêta mais ne baissa pas les bras.

« Annath… Je t'ai prise avec moi, parce que tu ne te souvenais de rien du tout, que tu étais plus fragile que tous les autres. J'ai fait en sorte que tu vives normalement. J'aurais tout fait pour que tu sortes de là libre… »

J'avais la gorge noué. Je demandais d'une toute petite voix :

« Et les autres ?

- … Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'ai obtenu cette dérogation que pour toi seulement. Je ne sais pas. Nous t'avons donné les substances que l'on nous avait conseillées de faire, tu t'es rétablie et il a été dit que tu ne ferais l'objet d'aucun autre test à part des injections régulières de Mako. Etant donné ton « état », ta dangerosité était minime, une simple surveillance suffisait.

- Je n'ai pas fait l'objet des mêmes injections que les autres ?

-Presque les mêmes, une substance en plus de la Mako, un fortifiant semble-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Parce qu'en te voyant, je voyais… ma fille. »

Il prit une longue inspiration comme s'il cherchait à rester maître de lui-même. J'étais stupéfaite, j'attendais la suite de son récit.

« J'ai perdu ma fille dans un accident similaire au tien, mais pour elle, c'était un chauffard qui n'avait pas respecté la moindre limitation ni signalisation. Je ne… m'entendais pas avec elle. Nous nous disputions sans cesse car je n'étais jamais là. Alors lorsque je t'ai vu, alors que tu ressemblais tant à ma petite Daniela, j'ai voulu te protéger. Irina te détestait pour cette raison, parce que tu n'es pas ma fille. Est-ce que c'est mal ? Est-ce que c'est mal de t'avoir assimilé à mon enfant ? »

J'avais une boule dans la gorge. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder, je fixais mes pieds. J'allais lui répondre lorsque j'entendis des personnes courir vers moi. Je fermais les yeux, ils venaient pour moi. Mais j'entendis subitement des corps tomber à terre et rouvrais les yeux. Joshua et Giorgio venaient de plaquer le professeur Kirk au sol. Je sautais dans les bras de Joshua et le serrais fort contre moi en pleurant : j'étais si heureuse de le voir ! Il me repoussa doucement.

« Nom d'un chien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

-Je suis tellement contente de vous avoir retrouvé ! Dis-je en pleurant, décidément, c'était ma journée. »

Giorgio était resté accroupi et maintenait Kirk au sol. Sa main se resserra sur sa nuque.

« Ce serait si facile de le tuer…

- Ne fais pas ça ! Criais-je en tentant de sauter sur Giorgio mais Joshua me plaqua contre lui.

- Il va dire à tout le monde où nous sommes, dit Joshua qui me tenait prisonnière dans ses bras.

- Non, nous serions morts depuis longtemps ! Pourquoi serait-il venu seul ? Pour régler notre compte à nous trois ?! Répliquais-je. Dites-le Kirk ! Puisque vous dites toujours la vérité. Vous êtes seul et personne n'est au courant, pas même Irina ?

- Je le jure Annath, murmura-t-il. »

Voyant qu'il étouffait à moitié, plaqué au sol de cette manière, Giorgio eut pitié de lui et lui permit de se relever mais en gardant bien d'ôter sa main de sa nuque. Il était légèrement décoiffé de cette empoignade. Son regard était désolé, je sentis qu'il était sincère pour tout. Il avait voulu réparé l'erreur d'avoir négligé sa fille avec moi. Il m'avait alors considéré comme sa fille, pas comme un cobaye mais cet amour était malsain : au fond, je serais resté pour toujours dans cette petite chambre car je restais un cobaye aux yeux de ses employeurs et j'étais… une poupée de porcelaine pour lui seul. A moins, qu'il n'avait autre chose à confier. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour récupérer une voix calme et posée :

« D'accord, mais il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle vous avez cherché à me retrouver ? A moins que vous vouliez me souhaiter bonne chance, ajoutais-je avec un brin de sarcasme. »

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit portefeuille de cuir qu'il me tendit. Je m'en saisis avec curiosité. Je l'ouvris sans me préparer à la stupeur qui allait me frapper.

* * *

« Cette ville est un désastre ambulant, C'est quoi cette mission ? Autant rechercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !»

La journée avait été pénible pour tous les soldats sur Terre, Genesis, le premier. Il semblerait que les femmes sur Terre haïssaient vraiment la poésie : Genesis s'était pris deux claques retentissantes devant un Sephiroth hilare et un Angeal un peu perdu depuis l'épisode de la jeune fille dans le restaurant. Une vieille femme qui semblait vivre dans la rue lui avait demandé s'il n'était pas producteur à Broadway, car peu de personnes sont sensibles à ce genre de texte. Genesis avait dit que « le don de la déesse est un mystère infini ».

Sephiroth quant à lui n'avait tenté aucune approche car il n'était pas sociable, il avait bien essayé mais il semblait que son charisme légendaire paralysait également les terriens. Angeal avait été muet comme une carpe. Sephiroth lui jetait des coups d'œil appuyés : il en pinçait pour la grande jeune femme de New York, mais ne disait rien. Pas facile de se dire qu'on ne pouvait pas se lier avec des personnes d'ici mais cela lui semblait rapide. Cependant lui-même se sentait troublé…

Zack et Reno étaient eux-mêmes revenus bredouilles mais sans doute moins que les autres. La CIA avait commencé à bouger à se mettre en place. En partant de l'institut de recherche en suivant discrètement les voitures des agents, ils étaient remontés jusqu'à un garage dans le quartier du Bronx à New York où les agents s'étaient pris la tête avec un grand noir, propriétaire de l'établissement. Très sociable, Zack avait réussi à discuter avec des voisins qui lui avaient confié leur surprise : c'était un honnête homme, qui avait fait la guerre et dont le meilleur ami était mort pour le sauver. Le meilleur ami se trouvait être Giorgio Ferrarini mais personne ne l'avait vu. Le garagiste avait été embarqué sous les yeux de ses employés, emportant toute chance de le questionner.

Le bilan de la journée n'était pas vraiment bon… d'où l'énervement d'un certain rouquin qui lui valut une rebuffade du grand général Sephiroth :

« Arrête ton mélodrame Genesis, nous sommes tous fatigués

-Ne me dis pas d'arrêter ! Ces terriens ne sont pas normaux ! Regarde dans quel état est Angeal… Il est complétement amorphe. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette veste encore ?

- Geal, on dirait que tu es amoureux, dit avec un sourire Zack.

- Moi ? Pas du tout, et je ne jette pas les affaires des autres !

- Bon, je crois qu'on a besoin d'un verre, répliqua Reno en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, il est 22 h, allons dans un bar, je vais appeler Lazard. »

C'est ainsi que les plus grands éléments du soldat se retrouvèrent anonymement dans un bar bondé de New York. L'atmosphère était un peu morose. Une serveuse se rendit à la table réquisitionnée au fond du bar et demanda innocemment ce que les cinq jeunes hommes voulaient boire, elle reçut les réponses suivantes :

« Quelque chose qui arrache et a une bonne descente ! Dit Reno avec un clin d'œil appuyé à celle-ci.

- La même chose, répliqua Angeal en se tenant la tête.

- … Si ça continue ma mort va intervenir subitement, marmonna Genesis qui n'écoutait absolument pas la jeune fille qui était perplexe.

- … j'espère qu'elle sera saignante, sourit Sephiroth.

- Quelque chose de ni trop fort, ni trop doux, demanda Zack en regardant Angeal comme s'il craignait qu'il n'ait quelque chose à redire.

- Deux vodkas, une mort subite, un bloody mary et un whisky-coca, ça marche, dit la serveuse en fronçant les sourcils et qui partit sans demander son reste.

- Je n'ai rien commandé moi, protesta Genesis dans le vide.

- Si, une mort subite, attends, elle revient avec un revolver.

- T'as fini Sephiroth ? Tiens, voilà le directeur. »

Le dit directeur avait beaucoup de mal à se frayer un chemin dans la foule du bar, il s'attira par ailleurs un regard noir d'une blonde qu'il avait malencontreusement heurtée. Celle-ci tentait de consoler une fille en larme accoudée au bar et la tache semblait rude. Reno le salua d'un geste informel de la main et le héla de la manière suivante :

« Yo ! Le directeur est là ! Vous avez trouvé facilement, je parie.

- Pas le moins du monde Reno… Je suppose que la journée a été infructueuse ? Elle l'est également en haut lieu, pas question de nous laisser ces trois personnes. Des indices de votre côté ?

- Apparemment, ils ont reçus l'aide d'un garagiste, répondit Reno, on n'a pas eu le temps de l'interroger. Les agents du gouvernement ne laissent rien filtrer… Mais s'ils reprennent contact avec leurs proches, on pourrait avoir un début de piste.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, il vous faudra creuser dans cette direction. Ma présence n'est plus nécessaire ici, je ne serais d'aucune utilité et le soldat ne peut se gérer seul longtemps sans ma présence.

- Vous n'allez pas repartir à peine arrivé ! Protesta Zack. Prenez un verre !

- Oui, commandez une mort subite, ajouta sarcastiquement Genesis, ça veut dire qu'on va devoir rester ici encore un moment.

- Tu es mauvaise langue Genesis, tu vas voir, ce monde est vraiment agréable quand on le connait mieux !

- Reno, la ferme.

- La soirée ne fait que commencer et une belle blonde se dirige droit vers nous… Euh finalement, on dirait droit devant vous directeur Lazard.

- Comment ? »

Quelqu'un le prit par la bras et le tira vigoureusement, il s'agissait de la grande blonde qu'avait bousculé Lazard.

« Je vous l'emprunte ! »

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer ? Réponse : chapitre suivant, seconde partie ! =)


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Chapitre 8 (deuxième partie) : **

… **Et le tour est joué ?**

La grande blonde tirait fermement le directeur Lazard au centre de la piste. Ce dernier était totalement éberlué. Quelle audace ! Les terriens étaient vraiment sans gêne. Elle finit par le planter au centre d'un groupe de jeunes filles. Elle fit un signe à ses amies qui se resserrèrent autour de lui. Il regarda vers leur table et se renfrogna en voyant Reno, Genesis et Zack rire aux éclats. Angeal et Sephiroth avait un grand sourire. C'est à ce moment-là que quelque chose de solide heurta sa poitrine et qu'il croisa le regard de la fille qui pleurait en début de soirée tout en gardant les mains sur la tête. Il remarqua de près qu'elle portait une jupe blanche très courte.

« Arrête de chouiner et profite de la soirée ! Je t'ai trouvé un cavalier ! L'encouragea la blonde. »

Là-dessus, elle partit et Lazard remarqua vite que toutes les filles étaient parties. A part, la victime de la blonde. Celle-ci leva ses yeux rougis par les larmes vers les siens. Il se sentit gêner et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche. Elle lâcha son crane pour son saisir. Il remarqua enfin que ses cheveux étaient très courts et couleur acajou. Un acajou très foncé.

_I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things_

_We can do the tango just for two_

_I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings_

_Be your valentino just for you_

Elle se tamponna les yeux en faisant la grimace. Elle répondit à la question muette de Lazard :

« Je suis allez au coiffeur, je n'avais pas mis mes lentilles et j'avais oublié mes lunettes. Du coup, j'ai l'air d'un lutin maintenant…

-Ce n'est pas vrai, ça vous va très bien

- C'est vraiment gentil…

- C'est la stricte vérité »

_Ooh love - ooh loverboy_

_What're you doin' tonight, hey boy_

_Set my alarm, turn on my charm_

_That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy_

Elle sourit.

« Good old-fashioned lover boy.

- Pardon ?

- Vous êtes un bon vieux amoureux démodé, rigola-t-elle. Si vous espérez me séduire, il va falloir ôter cette veste de bureau, parce que ce n'est pas gagné. »

Le sourire qu'elle lui gratifia était tout simplement magnifique. Elle avait des yeux de biches et un beau visage ovale. Le cœur de Lazard battait plus vite pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait pas.

_Ooh let me feel your heartbeat (Grow faster, faster)_

_Ooh ooh can you feel my love heat_

_Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love_

_And tell me how do you feel right after-all_

_I'd like for you and I to go romancing_

_Say the word - your wish is my command_

Il l'enleva sans hésitation, d'ailleurs, il se demanda pourquoi et la lança par-dessus lui. Il entendit un « Kya ! Un strip-tease, génial ! » et vaguement un « Je vous le reprends, lancez-vous directeur ! » qui semblait venir d'un certain chiot.

_Ooh love - ooh loverboy_

_What're you doin' tonight, hey boy_

_Write my letter_

_Feel much better_

_And use my fancy patter on the telephone_

« Je ne sais pas danser, je dois vous avouer.

-Tant que tu ne me marches pour sur les pieds, ne t'occupes pas des autres, il suffit de suivre la musique ! Tutoies-moi d'accord.»

_When I'm not with you_

_I think of you always_

_(I miss those long hot summer nights)_

_I miss you_

_When I'm not with you_

_Think of me always_

_Love you - love you_

Lazard se sentait vaguement maladroit, mais il suivait le rythme de sa partenaire plus petite, qui ne faisait rien de bien compliqué.

« Moi non plus, je ne sais pas danser ! Je ne suis pas de New-York, je suis originaire de Santa Barbara en Californie, j'étudie à San Francisco. Vous êtes d'ici ?

- Euh pas vraiment.

- Vous semblez pourtant ressembler à un homme d'affaire ! Mais peu importe ! »

_Hey boy where do you get it from_

_Hey boy where did you go ?_

_I learned my passion in the good old_

_Fashioned school of loverboys_

Elle souriait toujours. Il sentait comme des picotements dans tout son corps sur le solo de la guitare électrique de la chanson. Un phénomène si étrange.

_Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely_

_One two three four five six seven eight nine o' clock_

_I will pay the bill, you taste the wine_

_Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely_

_Just take me back to yours that will be fine (Come on and get it)_

Il la prit par la taille et tourbillonnèrent sur le final de la chanson. Elle était bien entre ses mains. Si seulement la chanson ne prenait pas fin…

_Ooh love, (There he goes again just like a good old-fashioned lover boy)_

_Ooh loverboy_

_What're you doin' tonight, hey boy_

_Everything's all right_

_Just hold on tight_

_That's because I'm a good old-fashioned fashioned lover boy_

Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, il se sentait bien, trop bien. Mais la blonde était de retour et les détachèrent rapidement en souriant à sa partenaire. Elle commença à la traîner après elle impérieusement. Elle perdit quelque peu son sourire mais lui dit rapidement :

« Je m'appelle Alice !

-Moi, c'est Lazard. »

Et elle disparut. C'était Lazard…

* * *

« Mademoiselle… Anderson.

- Oui ?

- Où allez-vous ?

- Oh, je parcoure la côte Est avec mes deux meilleurs amis ! Nous nous sommes arrêtés à New York, ils ont bougé toute la journée et ils m'ont laissé le volant pour se reposer… Ils dorment vous savez, dit-elle en baissant la voix. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Simple contrôle autoroutier, pensez à faire des pauses toutes les deux heures, surtout qu'il fait nuit. Conseilla le policier en tendant les papiers d'identité et de conduite de la jeune fille qui les remit dans son sac au pied de son ami dont le visage était contre la vitre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Passez une bonne nuit M. l'agent ! »

Le policier salua la jeune fille et lui fit signe de passer devant. Il ne les suivit pas mais fit demi-tour. Aussitôt hors de vue, Joshua et Giorgio se redressèrent de leurs places et se sourirent : le plan marchait ! Giorgio poussa un soupir en se souvenant de l'altercation désagréable qui avait eu lieu le matin même. Quel ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque Kirk leur avait donné les papiers de sa défunte fille qu'il avait pris soin de garder…

_« Ce sont les papiers de ma fille, sur cette petite photo, la ressemblance semble parfaite. Commenta Kirk. Ses yeux étaient bruns cependant. Je pensais te les donner et partir avec toi au moment où ils allaient se débarrasser des cobayes mais tu as choisi ta voie, je n'ai rien pour vous cependant, dit-il en s'adressant aux garçons._

_-Mouai, en même temps, on aurait été les premiers à y passer, ajouta sarcastiquement Joshua._

_- C'est sûr, remit une couche Giorgio._

_- Il y a également un permis de conduire._

_- Oui, je sais conduire, dit Annath._

_- Autodidacte, qualifia Giorgio avec un sourire._

_- Vous devez fuir l'Etat, partez dans le sud, éloignez-vous le plus loin possible. Je ne dis pas, n'évitez pas les grandes villes mais vos proches. Ces papiers vous permettront de passer des contrôles routiers classiques. Ne vous faites pas prendre, prenez soin d'Annath…_

_- On la protégera, affirma Giorgio._

_- On la chérira, appuya Joshua en prenant la main de celle-ci. Elle sourit doucement, elle avait une mine grise, grise de toutes les émotions vécues. Trahison, tristesse, horreur. Cette Daniela Anderson lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, à part les yeux. On sentait bien que Kirk avait cherché à remplacer sa fille par un substitut._

_- Et sinon, pour vous, professeur Kirk ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? Ils vont se douter que vous allez essayer de nous aider. S'ils ne le savent pas déjà._

_- Je ne sais pas. Faire taire Irina. Me faire de possibles alliés… La CIA n'est pas la seule à vous rechercher, si Gaïa ne met pas son grain de sel…_

_- Hein ? Jappa Joshua._

_- Vous ne croyez pas que la Shinra se désintéresse totalement de vous. A la base, il voulait des cobayes terriens, mais le gouvernement a refusé de vous céder. Dit Kirk avec un sourire sans joie. Méfiez-vous, eux vous garderont vivants._

L'annonce de possibles nouveaux ennemis avait refroidi la joie des deux garçons de cette mauvaise troupe. Fuir deux ennemis allait compliquer leur quête de liberté. De plus, ces deux derniers n'arrivait pas à se mettre d'accord sur leur futur destination. Joshua optait pour rejoindre le Canada, « plus facile » de passer à la frontière, or Giorgio voulait aller au Mexique, « plus facile » de s'y fondre. Ils allaient reprendre les discussions lorsque Annath pris la parole et trancha définitivement le débat pour le meilleur et pour le pire :

« Je veux aller à San Francisco, je veux me souvenir avant de quitter définitivement les Etats-Unis.

- On ne retrouvera pas Alice, dit doucement Giorgio, si tu l'as vu ici, c'est qu'elle vit à New-York.

- Tu n'as pas compris, je _veux_ me souvenir. »

_La tristesse semblait faire part entière de l'existence de la jeune fille,_

_Mais elle ne perdit pas espoir une nouvelle fois,_

_Elle prit le chemin de l'Ouest,_

_Qui conduit sur les terres de son malheur._

* * *

J'ai un retard fou ! Je m'en excuse =D. J'ai eu des examens très importants qui se sont soldés par un échec (arg !) et je dois passer des rattrapages (double arg !). Dans les deux semaines à suivre, je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire. Alors je poste deux chapitres pour me pardonner ! Il y a un moment que je les avais écrits mais y avait deux, trois détails à rectifier. Les passages en italiques et centrés sont les paroles d'une chanson de Queen, _Good old-fashioned lover boy_. Je suis très fan de Queen =D.

Cette année, j'ai vraiment pas de chance… Mes études se passent très moyennement, il ne m'arrive que des bricoles (y a de cela deux semaines, j'ai eu un accident de sport bénin qui m'a conduit tout droit aux urgences : 4 heures pour une entorse, merci), je me suis prise la tête avec ma maman (qui m'agresse à moitié, je m'excuse, je fais mon mea culpa mais en clair, j'ai un caractère très particulier mais alors dans ce cas, elle aussi). Bref ! What a wonderful world !

Dans les prochains, cela va bouger. On en sera bientôt à San Francisco et nos chers soldats qui sont très peu habitués à la Terre, vont finir par faire appel à des détectives privés !

A la prochaine ! =)


End file.
